Changes on the Horizon
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Facing changes is never an easy feat. Can the team help her through one of life's most difficult adjustments. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If anybody has any idea where they'd like to see this go...let me know...I'm always open to ideas (JJ/Rossi). As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 1

JJ stared back at her best friend, Penelope Garcia, with watery eyes. "And then he said that he'd been stupid for ever coming out here and threw this thing in my lap," JJ sobbed, lifting the piece of paper in her clenched hand. "That fast, he was done, Garcia. Just oops, my bad, I'm not ready to be a father after all!"

Surrounding her crying friend in a warm embrace, Garcia soothed, "You don't want somebody like that to be the baby's father, Gumdrop. You know you don't."

Nodding against Garcia's chest, JJ whispered, "I know. I do. It's just that now I'm alone, Garcia. In the beginning, I wasn't even sure I wanted to do this and then Will waltzed in and convinced me that we could do it together. And I believed him. I thought we'd make the best of what we had and be able to do a halfway decent job at being parents. Now, three months later he decides that, no, that isn't what he wants at all and here I am. Pregnant and alone! I even have the paper to prove it!"

"Shhhh, Angelfish. We'll figure something out. How bout I send my Chocolate God of Thunder down to the Big Easy to explain how parenthood works, huh?"

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want him anywhere near us. He walked away. Now, he just needs to keep walking. As far and as fast as his legs will carry him," JJ sobbed.

"Freaking idiot," Pen murmured. "Come on, sweetie, you've got to stop crying. It's not good for your mini-you."

"I know," JJ sniffled. "I'm not even crying because I'm particularly sad that he's gone. It's just the WAY he did things, Penny."

"It's okay, Ladybug. I know about four manly profilers that are gonna be just as irate. And one female one that is dangerous when crossed. Not to mention your own personal technological goddess that is as we speak plotting to ruin anything that moron happens to manage to build."

"Oh, God! The team! I'm gonna have to tell the team, aren't I?" JJ groaned.

"Well, you COULD let those swollen eyes speak for themselves. But I feel I must warn you that may make three of our four manly men homicidal. I can't see Derek, Rossi or Hotch responding very well to that decidedly shattered look in your eyes. Besides, you need Rossi or Hotch to take a look at that waiver and make sure that it's on the level."

"I guess you're right," JJ sighed.

"Want me to come with you?" Pen asked, rubbing JJ's back.

Shaking her head causing her long blonde hair to shift against her back, JJ muttered, "No, I'm gonna have to learn how to do things on my own. You gonna be home tonight?"

"Nope. I'm gonna be at your house, Sweetness. We are going to cleanse that two-legged dogs presence from your home by the time you lay head to pillow."

Leaning her head against Garcia's shoulder, JJ offered a tired, "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

The anger inside the small break room of the BAU was palpable…almost a living, breathing thing as four men silently seethed.

Finally breaking the silence, JJ said, "So will you take a look at the waiver, Hotch? Make sure that it's legal and binding. I don't want to have to fight this out with Will later. I want to make sure it's done right now."

"Oh, there ain't gonna be no fight with that asshole. He shows back up and we'll guide his ass right back out," Morgan fumed, clenching his fist around his coffee cup.

Nodding slowly, Hotch replied, "I'll go over it now, JJ. If there's a problem, I'll find it. Give me a couple of hours." Not knowing what else to say to his media analyst, he quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry, Jayje," Reid stated quietly. "I honestly thought more of him."

"That makes two of us," JJ said with a sad smile.

"You're better off," Morgan retorted. "Better he bail now than after the kid gets here," he said firmly above the buzzing of his phone. Answering quickly, he listened to the person on the other end before saying that they'd be there shortly. Looking at Reid as he disconnected, he growled, "Our consult is here. Jayje, don't worry about anything. We'll figure it out, 'kay?"

Nodding, JJ watched as Reid followed Morgan out before turning to look at David Rossi's impassable face. "Okay, I know you want to say something. Just go for it," JJ sighed. She knew he was angry. But Dave was a lot like Emily. He compartmentalized. Until he didn't. Until he let loose with a temper that could shake the rafters. Fortunately for the team, Emily's anger was always much quieter. When she'd told the other woman before she left for an appointment earlier, her face had tightened and she'd offered to do anything she could to help JJ. That was the extent of Emily's quiet wrath. JJ knew that when Rossi chose to express his anger, it would shake the building. JJ watched the older man's face as he chose his words carefully.

Clearing his throat, Dave calmly set his coffee cup on the counter before quietly saying, "Can I make him disappear?"

"He's already gone, Dave," JJ murmured.

"I meant permanently," Dave grumbled under his breath.

Hearing his comment, JJ just snorted derisively.

"Okay, since you won't let me follow my first inclination, what can I do?" he asked, taking the seat across from her at the small table.

Absently resting a hand across her small baby bump, JJ shrugged. "Are you any good at putting baby furniture together?"

Rubbing a finger across his beard, Dave nodded. "I think I can figure it out."

"I've got a crib in a box in the guest bedroom. Think you could handle that this weekend?" JJ asked hesitantly.

Rising, Dave nodded. Squeezing her shoulder gently as he paused behind her chair, Dave said softly, "I'll take care of it, JJ. Morgan was right; you're better off with him gone. You'll be okay."

JJ could only nod, the lump in her throat making it impossible to speak.

Squeezing her shoulder gently again, Dave murmured, "We'll talk more later. You know where you can find me if you need me." Watching her blonde head bob again, Dave sighed as he headed toward the stairs with clenched fists. It was time to find Hotch and ensure that the cowardly bastard JJ had gotten involved with really was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Not bothering to knock, Dave stepped into Hotch's office. "Well?" he asked, nodding to the paper on Hotch's desk. "Tell me I have a reason to go find the son of a bitch," Dave ordered hopefully.

Shaking his head, Hotch smiled sadly. "'Fraid not. It's on the level. Clean and clear. He's given up his rights, Dave." Lifting quizzical eyes to the other man, Hotch asked, "Why, Dave? Why would he do this?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Dave paced in front of Hotch's desk. "Does it matter? Really? He's a spineless little prick…we've both seen it before."

"How could JJ not have seen it though?" Hotch replied.

"She wasn't looking for it," Dave snorted.

"You never liked him, did you?" Hotch recalled grimly.

"The bastard never did feel right to me but, JJ seemed to be satisfied," Dave retorted. Narrowing his eyes on Hotch, Dave asked, "Tell me why a man would walk away from a woman like her, Hotch. Explain it to me."

"He's obviously an adolescent coward," Hotch shrugged. "More concerned about himself than anyone else."

"Meanwhile, her life is gonna be turned upside down because of a bad choice in men," Dave said, disgusted. "Swear to God, Hotch, if I get my hands around that little prick's neck…"

Nodding, Hotch murmured, "I think we all feel that way, Dave."

"You're sure that thing," Dave said, nodding at the desk, "is airtight? I don't want that smarmy bastard waltzing back in here in a few months time claiming he's got rights."

"No, it's solid. She's in the clear unless she decides to take him back. And, honestly, I don't see JJ forgiving something like this. Not after she struggled to come to grips with the pregnancy and he pushed her into a relationship for the sake of the child. Do you?"

"No," Dave said quietly. "She's not a stupid woman. She sees him for what he is now."

"Better late than never, I guess," Hotch said softly. "But what the hell is she gonna do, Dave? With this job, it's hard enough to be a parent in a committed relationship. I should know. But to be a single parent…" Hotch's voice trailed off.

"She'll make it work," Dave declared resolutely. Eyes meeting Hotch's, Dave said more softly, "We're not going to allow it to happen any other way. Just because that bastard abandoned her doesn't mean that we will."

"Is that your delicate way of saying that anyone that threatens her threatens you," Hotch grinned.

"We both know I don't do well when I feel threatened," Dave returned. "So, yeah, you could say that."

"Then let's all pray LaMontagne keeps his ass out of the picture from now on," Hotch muttered.

"You really know how to suck the fun out of my life, Hotch," Dave grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into Penelope Garcia's lair later that afternoon, Rossi felt like he'd entered an alternate dimension…one where orange and green headed ugly trolls ruled. Looking around at the ugly little dolls everywhere, Dave shook his head. "Garcia, you in here?"

Popping her pink streaked blonde head up from behind her desk, Penelope started. "Agent Rossi! Sir, you scared me! I'm back here checking connections. One of my babies is sick," she said, patting one of her many computers gently.

"Sorry to hear that, Garcia," Dave said with a confused look. "Look, I just wanted to pop in and make sure you were gonna be with JJ tonight."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else than with our little expecting Gumdrop, sir," Penelope nodded. "I take it that she broke the news to the rest of the team then."

Nodding gravely, Dave replied, "She did. She seems to be holding up rather well, all things considered."

"Yeah, I don't think losing the man hurt her as much as the idea of doing the whole parenthood thing alone," Garcia informed him. "I know our girl. Will never took her heart. She's just scared of being alone."

"She isn't alone, Garcia. I think you know that none of us are going to allow that to happen."

"You know that. I know that. The man on the moon knows that," Pen said, rolling her eyes. "Our Angelfish, though, she hates to rely on anybody. It's an alien concept for her. She was having enough trouble trying to depend on that useless heap of human flesh. Now, he's let her down. If we thought she had trust issues before, you ain't seen nothing yet."

"Believe it or not, I got that feeling this morning. I thought she was going to choke asking me if I'd put the baby crib together this weekend."

"But, she asked you. That's a good sign," Garcia said happily.

Offering a small smile, Dave nodded. "Look, Garcia, the reason I came down here was to let you know that if she needs anything, you let me know. We both know that JJ can't always be depended on to tell someone she's struggling and you know her better than anyone." Watching Garcia's eyes widen, Dave continued defensively, "I do have a heart. It may be a little blackened, but I assure you, it's in there."

Shaking her head quickly, Penelope hastily replied, "Of course you do, Agent Rossi. I never doubted it. I'm just surprised. You don't strike me as the type to extend your assistance that easily."

"She's different," Dave said quietly. "And he screwed her over," Dave continued. Shrugging, Dave muttered, "It pisses me off."

Smiling gently, Garcia nodded. "I'll keep your offer in mind and let you know if she's being overwhelmed. You're a good man, Agent Rossi."

"No, I'm not and I'll thank you to not say that where anybody could hear you," Dave growled, heading toward the door.

Penelope Garcia's light laugh followed him all the way down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

JJ made it to the weekend. She'd never know how exactly. She would suspect later that it was Penelope Garcia's sheer determination that had gotten her through the remainder of the week. And while she appreciated her friend more than words could express, she was relieved to see the end of the grueling week arrive. The pitying looks from her co-workers had very nearly driven her insane. At least here, in the privacy of her home, she couldn't feel worried eyes hovering on her. Here, she could be as sad and depressed as she wanted and no one immediately tried to cheer her up as Reid, Garcia, and Morgan did. No one quietly pressed her to talk about her feelings as Emily did. And no one shifted uncomfortably, trying to express concern that he was uncertain how to convey as Hotch did. At least Dave acted normal. Oh, he'd stick his head in her office to check on her, but he'd always done that. And he'd been guilty of leaving lunch on her desk more than once. But, for the most part, he allowed her to simply do her job.

She'd almost forgotten that she'd asked him to put together the crib. When her phone had rang that night, she'd almost ignored it. Figuring that if it was Garcia, however, that the small woman would storm the house, JJ made a grab for it on the fourth ring. All she needed was that blonde tornado seeing her pale cheeks and swollen eyes. She was already half afraid that her best friend would end up simply moving in.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"JJ?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yeah, it's me," JJ replied, wiping at her wet cheeks for the fourth time in an hour.

"You sound different," Dave noted, listening more closely to her voice, trying to pinpoint if anything was wrong.

"I just had to rush to catch the phone," JJ lied. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I need to do for you…the crib, remember?" Dave reminded her gently.

"Oh, I'd forgotten. Thanks, Dave," JJ said, clearing her throat.

"It's not a problem," Dave said carefully. "Is tomorrow afternoon okay with you? I'm coming in to catch up a little in the office anyway."

"Yeah, tomorrow's fine," JJ replied huskily. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," Dave returned easily. Quietly he asked, "I know you've gotta be tired of people asking, but do you need anything, JJ?"

Swallowing around the thickening in her throat, JJ shook her head. "No. I'm fine, Dave."

"You're sure?"

Licking her lips, JJ forced some energy into her voice as she said, "I'm positive. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"I'll be there," Dave promised. "I'll even stop and pick up lunch," he offered, hoping he could coax her into eating. "Feel like anything special?"

"You don't need to do that, Dave," JJ answered softly.

"We've both gotta eat. It might as well be together, Jen. I'll be there around lunch."

Nodding, JJ swallowed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Sitting in his den, still holding the phone in his hand, Dave Rossi stared into space. She hadn't sounded well and that worried him. Silently debating calling Garcia, Dave shook his head. He knew the private woman needed some space…some time to come to grips with that worthless ass's defection and the changes she was facing in her life. She'd held herself together this week remarkably well. He had to admit that he was proud of her. Everyone was.

Damning Will LaMontagne to hell, Dave clenched his fist. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd seen a man ruthlessly abandon a woman he professed to love. No, he'd watched it several times over the years. Even to his own sister. But, he'd never understand it. Not then. And definitely not now. All he could try and do was help manage the fallout. And that was exactly what he intended to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Knocking on JJ's door at noon the next day, Dave waited for her to open the door. Drawing in a sharp breath at her pale face and pain filled eyes, he didn't waste time with pleasantries, finesse had never been one of his strengths. "What the hell happened to you?"

Shaking her head tiredly, JJ held open the door. "Hello to you, too, Dave."

Striding inside, Dave set the bags of food on the kitchen counter before facing her. "What's wrong, JJ?"

Rubbing her stomach, JJ shook her head again. "Nothing. I just haven't been feeling well the last few hours," she said, moving into the living room. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Dave declared flatly, watching her closely as she winced and rubbed her back. "What hurts, Jen?"

"I don't hurt. I'm just a little uncomfortable right now, okay? It's been a long week and it just caught up with me."

"Don't try and sidestep me, JJ. What hurts?" Dave repeated.

Frowning at him, JJ admitted, "I've been cramping a bit in my sides. It's nothing to worry about. Want me to show you where I want the crib set up?"

Shaking his head, Dave replied, "We'll get to the crib. How long have you been cramping?"

"A couple of hours. But it's nothing," JJ said quickly.

"Nothing doesn't have you grimacing in pain," Dave retorted. "Have you called your doctor yet?"

"No, there's no need. I'm fine," JJ said firmly.

"Call your doctor, JJ," Dave ordered calmly. "If he says that it's nothing, I'll drop it."

"Dave-"

"I'm as determined as you are, Jen," Dave said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your five months pregnant and you've been cramping for two hours. It's time to call the doctor."

"Damn it," JJ growled, snatching the cordless phone from the table beside her. "This is a waste of time," she muttered, dialing.

Waiting as she spoke with the answering service, he met her eyes as she hung up. "So?"

"The girl said she'd forward the message to the doctor," JJ sighed, rubbing her small baby bulge again. "He'll call back within a half hour."

"Good. In the meantime, let's get some food in you," Dave replied, moving back to the kitchen. "I picked up some pasta. I heard you tell Emily the other day that you've been craving it lately."

"I'm really not all that hungry, Dave," JJ said faintly, watching the big man move around her kitchen.

"Do I really need to remind you that you're eating for two, Jen?" Dave said, spooning the pasta onto a plate.

"No," JJ muttered, grudgingly picking up the fork he placed in front of her. JJ watched as Dave took the seat across from her at the table, privately thinking that in fifteen minutes, David Rossi had shown more concern for her than Will had in the past three months. Shaking her head at the sad situation, JJ forked a bite into her mouth.

"So, the crib, huh?" Dave said, trying to distract her from whatever had put the unhappy expression on her face. "Is that all I'm putting together today?"

Nodding, JJ murmured, "It's all I've gotten around to purchasing. Will kept putting things off. I guess now I know why."

Watching her take a few more bites, Dave finally asked, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I wish I could," JJ murmured. "But I honestly have no idea. I mean, it was no secret that we weren't madly in love…but I thought we were content. I'd made my peace with the whole unexpected pregnancy and then…it just all disintegrated around me," JJ said sadly, gesturing around her. "I could deal with it better if I understood what happened…if there had been some warning. But it seemed like he went to bed one night wanting to be a father and the next day he handed me a piece of paper saying he was done, Dave. I can understand being done with me…relationships end all the time. But how could he just walk away from the baby? He'll never even know if it's a he or a she…"

"Jen, don't do this to yourself," Dave said softly. "It's his loss."

"The baby deserves two parents," JJ whispered. "He took that away from her…or him."

"The baby doesn't need somebody that doesn't want to be here," Dave retorted.

"I don't know if I can do this alone," JJ confessed, wincing as another pain passed through her side.

"Hey," he said, noting the tightening in her face, "You aren't gonna be alone, JJ. Which one of our team hasn't called you today?"

"Everybody has called," JJ said, smiling ruefully. "Twice."

"Because every one of us is determined that we're gonna help you….whether you ask for it or not, honey," Dave said gently as the phone ring. Silently listening as she answered the phone and gave her doctor the details regarding the pain she was experiencing, he saw her hand tighten on the phone and heard her say that she'd be there shortly. Looking at her as she replaced the receiver on the base, Dave asked, "What'd he say?"

Licking her lips, JJ answered nervously, "He wants me to come into the office so he can check me out."

"He's erring on the side of caution, JJ. Nothing more," Dave said, seeing the worried look in her eyes. "Get your coat. I'll drive."

"Dave, you don't have to do that. You came to put together a crib, not play chauffeur to me," JJ said with a shake of her long blonde head.

"Who says I can't do both? Get your coat, Jen. We both know there's no way I'm letting you go alone," Dave ordered, pulling back on the jacket he had draped over his chair.

"Dave, I've gone to every doctor's appointment I've had alone. This is nothing new."

Jaw tightening, Dave shook his head. "Well I'm not that ass you were with either. I'm going with you whether you like it or not. Now do you want to get your coat and walk to the truck on your own or do I carry you?"

Shrugging, JJ murmured, "Give me just a minute."

Staring after her, Dave wondered when exactly Will LaMontagne had drained the life out of Jennifer Jareau.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thirty minutes later, Dave stood beside JJ as her doctor squeezed a blue jelly on JJ's belly.

"I feel certain that what we're seeing today is just your uterus growing but, we're just gonna take a quick peek and see for certain. Maybe we'll get lucky today and this baby will cooperate and let us see what you've actually got cooking in there."

Dave watched the screen as the doctor laid the probe against JJ's stomach. "I'll be damned," he breathed, watching the monitor as a small form came into view.

"You've never seen one of these before?" JJ asked without taking her eyes from the monitor.

"No, I haven't," Dave grinned, staring at the baby on the monitor.

Looking at the doctor as he moved the probe against her stomach, JJ asked, "Any luck today?"

"Actually, yes," he grinned. "I know what the sex is. Your little one is definitely cooperating today. Would you like to know?"

Staring at the screen, JJ nodded eagerly as she bit her lip.

"You're having a little girl, Agent Jareau and she looks wonderful."

"A girl," JJ breathed, fighting tears.

As Dave stared at the small monitor, he covered JJ's hand. "You can start thinking about names now."

Biting her lip, JJ nodded. "I guess I can," she finally said.

"Now, aren't you glad I insisted you call the doctor," Dave asked, squeezing her hand.

"I am," JJ nodded. "But don't get too used to that feeling of being right," JJ laughed. "You're arrogant enough."

"Now, that's just unkind. You say arrogant. I say determined," Dave said, shaking his head.

"Somehow I think you and your ego will perservere and continue to be bossy," JJ laughed, looking at the monitor.

Looking at her rapt face staring at the screen, Dave nodded. "Bet your ass. You ain't seen nothing yet, Blue Eyes. And based on the information I received today, I'd venture to say that I won't be the only one finding a protective streak."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arrogance was something that David Rossi exhibited in spades over the next few months, taking it upon himself to begin managing most aspects regarding JJ's life, ensuring that both she AND the baby girl she carried thrived. It never particularly concerned him that others might find him a dictatorial ass. As long as JJ and the baby she'd named Abigail were okay, he was perfectly content to let others think whatever the hell they wanted. David Rossi's protective instincts and urges had risen to the fore and God help anyone that got in his way.

He'd made his first demand exactly twenty-four hours after seeing that beautiful little girl on a computer monitor for the first time. It began with his self-imposed mandate for a daily nap and Jennifer Jareau, being the typical self-reliant woman that she was, had not responded well to being told when she should sleep. Before their battle was through, they'd managed to involve every member of the team they both called home and much to her chagrin, they'd all landed firmly on David Rossi's side…as if he'd ever needed help from anybody. The older man had turned into a bulldozer overnight, demanding and never wavering that no matter where the team was or what she happened to be in the middle of, she would take no less than one hour for an imposed siesta citing that having a baby was difficult work and would require all her energy and extra rest.

Finally, as she'd huffed and puffed and thrown herself down on the couch in his office for the very first of his self-imposed little rests, she'd growled, "When exactly did you become an expert in the intricacies of expectant mothers, Rossi?"

Smiling that smug satisfied smile of his, the one he used when he knew he had someone exactly where he wanted them, he'd returned easily, "My mother had six children, JJ, and she informed me several times over the years that carrying each one of us was the absolute hardest work she'd ever done."

"You mean she had more children after giving birth to the spawn of Satan?" JJ had asked, eyeing him. "It's official, then. Your mother is a living breathing saint!"

"I'll be sure to send her your regards," David had replied as he'd sat in his chair, crossed his arms and proceeded to insure that she did, indeed, take that nap.

And that had only been the first of many skirmishes. The next dance had come a week later when JJ had gone into the break room and found that someone very cruel had taken the coffeepot from the room. And she'd known, without doubt who the sneaky SOB had been.

"Rossi!" she'd yelled as she'd stomped past her co-workers up the stairs into his office. "Where's is it?" she'd demanded.

"Where's what?" he'd calmly asked, never raising his bent head from the report on his desk.

"You KNOW what! The coffee, you sneaky jerk! I want my coffee!" she had yelled.

He'd calmly raised his head to stare at the irate beauty in front of him, hopping from one foot to the other. "Caffeine isn't good for the baby, Jen. The rest of the team and I decided to remove the temptation," he'd informed her.

"An effort spearheaded by YOU, no doubt," she'd retorted.

He'd tilted his head to stare at her as he'd said, "I might have had something to do with it. But, in my own defense, the entire team agreed with me."

"You DO realize I plan of venting my hostility on you alone, don't you?"

He'd simply smiled as he said, "And you realize that I'm coming for the chocolate next."

Shooting him a heated look, she'd turned on her heel and slammed out of his office…but she'd also not gotten another cup of coffee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Friday of the following week saw Jennifer Jareau ducking for cover…determined to hide from the infuriating man attempting to hijack her life. Curled on the couch in her office, JJ propped one hand against her pounding head to keep it upright. Forcing herself to focus on the files scattered around her, she refused to acknowledge the fact that she was lagging. She had a simple cold. People got them every day and continued to function just fine. A little cough and a runny nose were NOT going to stop her from doing her job.

Looking up quickly as she heard her office door slam open and saw the irritated man in front of her, she quickly realized that it wasn't the cold that was going to hamper her. It was one incredibly pissed off David Rossi that was going to impede progress. Ignoring the eyes angrily flashing in her direction, JJ returned to staring at her files, saying only, "Civility is truly dead, isn't it? I don't appreciate when individual slam into my office without so much as a knock, Rossi."

Staring across the room at her with furious eyes and taking in the pale face and Kleenex box at her side, Dave growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jen?"

Raising an eyebrow in his direction, JJ replied evenly as she took a sip from the water bottle at her side, "Isn't it obvious? I'm performing brain surgery here." Seeing his face tighten, she sighed, "What does it look like I'm doing, Dave?" Gesturing around her, she continued, "I'm finishing up the dozen files that some bureaucratic ass dropped on my desk this morning and Strauss insisted had to signed off on before Monday. Since I didn't relish the though of living in my office over the weekend, here I am."

Reaching out to jerk the file she was holding from her hand, Dave hissed, "Screw Strauss. You're sick!"

"Damn it, Dave," JJ yelled, reaching out to grab the file back, "I was reading that!"

"No cursing in front of the baby," Dave frowned, holding the file out of her reach.

Rolling her eyes, JJ struggled to push herself up into a sitting position as Dave continued his diatribe.

"I leave this place for one morning…one…to meet with Hotch on a consultation and you decide to get sick! Reid said you've been holed up in here all morning coughing your head off!"

"I have not!" JJ denied, fighting the tickle in the back of her throat. "I'm gonna kill that little tattle-tale!" JJ hissed, trying to get to her feet.

Pushing her gently back down to the sofa, Dave shook his head. "Oh, no you don't! You sit down and stay right there until I think it's safe for you to move!"

Glaring at the man kneeling in front of her, JJ shook her head, her cheeks flushing. "Look, you overblown windbag, you may think you've got the upper hand because you won a couple of battles over naps and coffee, but there's no way you're gonna get away with the "Sit" and "Stay" commands!"

Narrowing his eyes on her face, Dave reached up a hand to feel her forehead. Grimacing, Dave accused, "Shit, Jen! You're running a fever, too!"

Swatting his hand away, JJ snapped, "You just said not to swear in front of the baby!" Batting at his hand again as he reached up to touch her head again, JJ growled, "And, keep your hands to yourself. I'm fine! It's just a cold. If you're determined to blame somebody, go yell at the tech department. They're the ones that have been passing it around for a week."

"Uh uh, babe. This isn't just a cold. Exactly how long have you been sick and didn't see fit to tell any of us?"

Shrugging, JJ reached for the file in his hand again. "How many different ways can I say this?" she mused aloud. "I'm. NOT. Sick. I've got a little virus that'll be gone in a couple of days." Trying to fight the cough building in her throat, she finally had to let it out…a harsh, wracking sound echoing through the room as her hand automatically traveled to her baby bump. Grimacing as the pounding in her head increased exponentially, JJ knew she was royally screwed as she looked back up at David Rossi.

"Get your bag, JJ. We're going to the doctor NOW," David said implacably.

Catching her breath, JJ shook her head. "No we're not. There's nothing a doctor's gonna do for a cold and I'm gonna finish these files today."

"Where did you get your medical degree, Jareau?" Dave asked sarcastically.

"For your information, I've already talked to my OB today and she said a cold is nothing to get upset over!" JJ snapped back.

"So," Dave said, trying to keep from yelling, "you thought this was bad enough that you needed to call YOUR DOCTOR and you didn't bother telling me!"

"Oh, for the love of God, I just wanted to make sure it would be safe to take a little decongestant. I wasn't worried that I was dying!"

"You're taking medicine? It's so bad that you needed medicine? Why the hell isn't it working?" Dave asked worriedly. Not giving her time to answer any of his numerous questions, he continued, "And did you tell your OB that you were running a fever." Feeling her forehead again, he clenched his jaw as he said, "A high one, by the feel of it!"

"I wasn't running a fever then so there wasn't one to report to her," JJ said sheepishly.

"Well, there is now! Let's go," Dave demanded, pulling at her arm.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dave. There's nothing they can do that I'm not already doing!" JJ snapped. "I'll be fine!"

Tightening his lips, Dave rose to his full formidable height and towered above her. "Let me put this to you another way. You can be a rational adult and come with me willingly. Or, I can walk across the room, open the door, and holler for backup and we can increase the party by our five concerned co-workers . Your choice. Either way, I'll get you to a doctor. I guarantee it!"

"Damn you, David Rossi! You've turned my own team against me! You have me napping every day like a two year old in daycare. You've led the great coffee prohibition of 2008! You now have everybody convinced that if they see a chocolate bar in my hand, I need to be tackled to the floor! You're not gonna win this time! I'm FINE!" JJ yelled, her irate words spurring another coughing fit. "Damn it!" she gasped, leaning against him.

Rubbing her back as she leaned against him, trying to catch her breath, Dave murmured, "Jen, you have to get this looked at. We're going into a weekend here, babe. You don't want to end up in the emergency room, do you? All those people and germs…Think of it as being proactive…one of those well baby check up thingies…You want her to be well, don't you?"

Glaring up at him, JJ growled, "You're twisting definitions to suit your needs again, Dave. But, fine! If it'll shut you up, I'll call and see if I can get an appointment for this afternoon."

Shaking his head, Dave helped her into her coat as he said, "We'll go to mine. He's an old family friend. It'll be quicker."

Accepting her bag as he pressed it into her hand and wrapped an arm around her, JJ glared up at him. "You've already called him, haven't you?"

"I might have. I wanted to have all our bases covered," Dave shrugged.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate arrogance, Rossi," JJ muttered.

"I'll make sure I file that tidbit in my mental rolodex, Jen. Right now, however, I just want to get you to the doctor," he replied, shepherding her to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other an hour and a half later, JJ tiredly pushed open the door to her townhouse. "Okay, Dave," she said, turning at the front door, "You got me here, safe and sound, against my will, I might add. You can go now."

Snorting, Dave guided her inside with an insistent hand at her back. Dropping her white pharmacy bag on the coffee table, he helped her off with her jacket before pushing her gently down to her soft couch. "Lie down, JJ, before you fall down," he ordered softly.

Shaking her head, she tried to push him to the side to get up. "I've got things to do, Dave. First, I'm going to put on a load of laundry. I'd appreciate if you'd go get my briefcase out of the car so I can finish those files while I do that. Then, you can go."

Running a hand over his face to keep from wrapping his hands around the neck of the stubborn woman in front of him, he groaned. "Jen, did you hear anything the doctor just told you? You've got a fever of 102.3. You tested positive for the flu! I was there, remember? And, I'm pretty sure the man knew what he was talking about when he said that you're gonna get worse before you get better!"

"Oh, please!" JJ said, wrinkling her nose. "He was covering his ass like any sane person would do when you're standing there looking like you're ready to breathe fire. He's obligated to tell me the worst possible scenario. Doesn't mean I need to listen to it," JJ huffed, trying to push off the couch.

Grabbing her hand, Dave refused to let her go. "Facts are facts, Jen. You have the flu. It's time to recognize it. You're almost six months pregnant and that little girl inside you can't take care of herself yet. You have to do it for her."

Pressing a hand to her budding tummy, JJ scowled at him. "Exactly who says I haven't been, Rossi?! In case you missed it, I HAVE been taking care of my daughter and I've been doing a damn fine job of it, too, considering the circumstances!"

"Prove it!" Dave growled, pointing to the couch. "Lie down there and open up that big mouth of yours and take your medicine," he ordered, grabbing the bag from the table.

Reclining against the pillows of the couch, JJ crossed her arms and eyed him mutinously. "I already took that damn shot your doctor shoved in my arm even though I'm still not convinced I needed that antibiotic."

Pulling her pill bottles out of the bag, Dave shook his head. "It was better than a massive dose by mouth, JJ. That would have been hell on your stomach."

"I'm pretty sure I'm a better judge of what's better for my stomach than you, thank you very much," JJ muttered as Dave dropped to blue capsules in her hand.

"Whatever you say, babe," Dave replied, "Do me a favor and just sit still while I get you a bottle of water."

Watching him head into the kitchen, JJ called, "Sprite, Dave! It's in the fridge."

Returning quickly with the familiar green can, Dave handed it to her. "All of it, Jen. We don't need you dehydrated on top of everything else," he said, reaching into the pharmacy bag again. Tapping two Tylenol into his hand, he handed them to her. "We've got to get the fever down."

Swallowing them with a roll of her eyes, JJ took a sip of the cool Sprite.

"What no snappy comebacks? You're disappointing me here," Dave said, cocking his head to look down at her suspiciously.

"I'm hoping if I ignore you, you'll eventually disappear."

"How's that working out for you so far?" he grinned.

Shaking her head in disgust, JJ winced as the motion set off her pounding head.

"Jen?" Dave frowned, watching the look of pain cross her face. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her hip on the couch.

"Nothing, Dave. You've just given me a headache."

"The flu gave you the headache, honey," Dave smiled.

"Fine, you're aiding and abetting it," JJ retorted, swatting at his hand as he felt her forehead. "Go home, Dave. The longer you're here, the more likely you are to get whatever this is. And, I don't feel like listening to you whine for the next year about how I took you down with me."

"Unlike you, I had my flu shot. That argument won't work to get me out of here, babe. And, before you say anything else, I've already called the team and they no your status AND that you won't be at work for a while."

"Who are you to decide where I'll be?" JJ said crossly. "And when did you manage to rat me out to the rest of the group? You've been stuck to me like glue all afternoon!"

"Not during your earlier trip to the ladies room at the pharmacy," Dave replied. "I made a well placed phone call to our resident miracle worker. Garcia'll be here later with all manner of Chicken noodle soup and other homemade remedies."

"I don't like chicken noodle soup," JJ said petulantly. "I want wanton."

"That's doable. I don't care what you eat as long as you eat. I'll get you whatever you want," Dave murmured, feeling her forehead again.

Settling back against the cushions, JJ sighed. "Right now, I just wanna take a short nap. No more than fifteen minutes, Dave."

Watching as she closed her eyes and drifted off, Dave shook his head. Fifteen minutes, his ass! Pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it around her, he stared at her pale face. She'd sleep as long as she wanted. There was no way he was going to allow anything to harm her or her baby. Even herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up slowly, JJ blinked and immediately noticed that her body felt like it weighed a ton. Attempting to swallow, JJ winced and realized that maybe that damn doctor had been right. Perhaps, this was gonna get worse. Blinking rapidly, JJ turned her head to look out the window and realized it had gotten dark outside. Wondering how long she'd slept, she knew it was light out when she'd closed her eyes.

Eyes widening as her bladder chose that moment to strongly remind her why she'd woken up, JJ kicked off the blanket, struggling to sit up. Shuddering in the cool air, JJ attempted to swing her legs over the edge only to be met with resistance.

Glancing upward with a frown, JJ frowned. "I thought you left. You aren't a very bad dream are you?"

"Very funny," Dave grinned. "Glad to see you haven't lost your since of humor," he continued, pressing a bottle of water into her hand. "Drink up, you need to stay hydrated."

Trying to push past him again, JJ swatted his arm when he tried to push her back again. "Quit that, Dave, or my bladder will not be held responsible for its actions! Haven't you ever heard not to get between a pregnant woman and the bathroom? There's a reason for the saying, you moron!"

Laughing as he surrounded her arm in a gentle grip, he helped her up. "Never let it be said that I denied you your basic human rights," he said, holding her while she steadied herself against the wave of dizziness assailing her. Watching her face pale, Dave murmured, "Okay, honey, I've got you."

"Those damn pills have really thrown me off balance."

"No, JJ, that would be the flu," he replied, guiding her to the bath.

Deciding it would be to hard to argue with him AND walk, JJ focused on staying upright. Stopping at the bathroom door, JJ said sweetly, "This is where your job ends, Rossi. I'll take it from here."

Watching as she closed the door, Dave called, "Let me know if you fall in, babe. Luckily for you, I'm lifeguard trained." Propping against the wall as he waited, Dave worried, knowing she hadn't been steady on her feet at all. The woman needed to be in bed. Glancing toward the stairs, he grimaced. There was no way she was going to make it to her bedroom on her own and he knew she'd fight him tooth and nail on the stairs. He'd be damned if he'd allow her to climb them alone though. Hearing the bathroom door click open, he watched the little beauty step from the bathroom, the fluorescent lights only highlighting how pale she already was. Immediately wrapping an arm around her again, Dave said, "Honey, you aren't looking so good. Are you feeling worse?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dave," JJ said flatly.

"Why don't you go on up to bed, honey? You know you're gonna be a hell of a lot more comfortable there than the couch."

Glancing at the stairs, JJ shook her head wearily. "I'll be fine on the couch, Dave. I honestly don't think I've got the energy or inclination to face those steps."

"Not a problem," Dave said under his breath, bending to lift her in his arms.

"Rossi! You can't do this! I'm pregnant! You're gonna throw out your back!" she yelled quickly as he headed up the stairs.

"Jen, shut up. You need to be in bed and my back is perfectly fine, thank you very much," Dave growled.

Dropping her head to his shoulder, JJ grumbled, "It won't be." Reaching the top step, Dave navigated toward her bedroom, passing the nursery on the way. Striding through her bedroom door, Dave put his burden down gently on the bed as she began coughing. Hunkering beside where she sat, Dave asked, "You okay?"

Shaking her head as she caught her breath, she felt him push her hair back. "Just a cough. Nothing to worry about."

"It's the flu, honey," Dave reminded her. Easing her back against the mattress, Dave pulled the covers over her as he said, "Rest for a minute. I'm gonna go get your medicine and some of that wonton soup."

Looking up at him with feverish eyes, JJ asked, "You really got me wonton soup?"

"Babe, I said I'd get you whatever you wanted and that's what I meant," he said softly, briefly caressing her warm cheek. "Garcia was glad to deliver an entire goody bag."

"I'm not really that hungry right now," JJ said, wrinkling her nose.

Threading his fingers through hers, Dave negotiated, "How about you just try a bowl of wonton and then we'll see if you feel like anything else? Abigail doesn't eat unless you do, sweetheart, and I'm willing to bet neither of you has had anything today."

"You know, she's the only reason I'm letting you take over," JJ replied with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever works for you, honey. I plan on taking care of you both," he said, walking from the room. "For a long, long time," Dave muttered as he walked down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eyes snapping open several hours later, JJ moaned as she turned over in bed. Settling back against her pillow, JJ took a moment to thank God she'd spent the extra money on the down filled creation behind her head. Glancing at the brightly lit alarm clock beside the bed, she knew she probably needed more Tylenol. Reaching out and flipping on the beside lamp, JJ slowly sat up. Glancing across the room, she stifled a scream as she saw David Rossi sprawled across the chair in the corner of the room.

As Dave opened his eyes, squinting in the bright light, JJ hoarsely asked, "What are you still doing here, Dave? It's the middle of the night."

Standing quickly, Dave strode across the room toward her. "Making sure you don't make any more sudden moves. Somebody has to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a keeper, Dave," JJ said, shaking her head and trying to clear the heaviness from her head.

"I beg to differ. In case you don't remember, I'm the one that had to put you back in that bed after the wonton soup didn't agree with you."

"Don't remind me," JJ groaned. "It wasn't one of my finer moments."

"You feeling better now?"

"The headache's worse," JJ admitted, massaging her temples. "I think I need more Tylenol."

Grabbing the pill bottle off her bedstand, Dave quickly tapped two pills into her hand and handed her a Sprite. "Slowly, honey."

Popping the pills into her mouth, JJ took a sip of the lukewarm liquid and grimaced. Handing the can back to him, she whispered, "Throat hurts more, too."

Gently pushing her back against the pillows, Dave replied, "Honey, you need to try and go back to sleep. It'll be a whole lot better if you're out through the worst of this."

Feeling the chills begin to shudder through her body, JJ tried desperately to get comfortable in the bed. "I'm c-cold," JJ complained, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Pressing a hand against her forehead, Dave cursed. "We need to take your temperature again," he murmured, pulling a blanket over her shaking body.

"I just took the Tylenol, Dave. It hasn't had time to work," JJ said through chattering teeth.

"Don't care. We're still gonna check it and make sure it isn't too bad," Dave said, moving to the bathroom to grab the thermometer.

Seconds later, JJ felt the stick being pressed into her mouth. Muttering around it, "It won't work. Just took a drink of sprite."

"JJ, shut up, honey. I'll add a degree to be sure," he replied, his voice cut off by the short stucatto beep of the thermometer.

JJ watched as he glanced at it with a frown. "How high is it?" she asked, shivering.

"High enough, babe," he murmured, setting it aside on the nightstand.

Grabbing his sleeve, JJ demanded, "How high?

Climbing into bed beside her, Dave answered, "103. Are you feeling a lot worse?"

"I hurt. And now, I can't get warm," she complained, feeling him cover her with an arm and haul her back against him.

"I know, babe," he murmured, pulling another blanket across them. "Just try and relax," he said softly, running a hand up and down her aching back.

Blinking up at him, JJ admitted, soothed by his hand stroking up and down her back, "I really am glad you're here. I don't think I could have managed on my own tonight."

Sliding a hand under her hair to massage the nape of her hot neck, Dave pressed her face to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Jen."

Seized by a harsh coughing spate, JJ felt Dave lift her against his chest and accepted the can of Sprite he pressed into her hand. Taking a sip, she fought to recover her breath, finally rasping, "Damn, that hurt!"

Taking the can from her hand and replacing it beside them, Dave pulled the shivering woman back against her chest. "Are you sure we don't need to get you back to the doctor? If you're temperature gets much worse…"

Falling back weakly against him, JJ tried to get comfortable. "I just want to sleep, Dave."

Smoothing her hair back, Dave relented. "Okay, we'll give it an hour and see if that Tylenol does its damn job," he grumbled.

Watching as she nodded against his chest, he watched her eyes drift closed again. Reaching an arm out, he flipped off the bedside lamp and propped a pillow behind his back. Holding her propped against him, he watched as she passed from consciousness into sleep. Holding her against him, he came to the realization that he'd be content to watch her do that every night for the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

David Rossi could only stare in confusion at the irate woman across from his the next afternoon as he heard her yell again, "NO! I'm not eating it!"

Running a hand down his tired face, Dave sighed. "Okay, Jen, explain it again. What exactly about this soup don't you like. It has three ingredients, for Christ sake. Chicken, noodles and water! I've seen you eat chicken. I've seen you eat noodles. And I know you drink water!! What exactly is your problem!"

"The problem is that I hate the combination and I told you that yesterday!" JJ yelled, knowing she was being unreasonable. And she didn't particularly care. Allowing someone, anyone, to tell her what to do had always grated on her nerves. Permitting the man in front of her to call the shots, even for a limited time, was unbearable.

"Look, Jen," Dave said, striving to remain calm, "we both know that you need to eat something to keep up your strength. You can't take your meds on an empty stomach. Eat the soup!"

"Then bring me the wanton! I'll eat the wanton!" JJ snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Do you remember what the wanton soup did to you last night, Jen? You wanna risk that again, babe?"

Grimacing, JJ shook her head. "Don't blame the wanton! It was all those damn pills you were shoving down my throat every time I opened my mouth! So, I officially think that makes all this YOUR fault! Now get me the damn wanton soup!"

Drawing a deep breath, Dave felt his face tightening as he pushed the warm bowl of soup into her hands. "Eat the soup, Jennifer and quit acting like an obstinate two year old. It's gonna get cold and you won't like it cold."

"I won't like it at all because I'm not eating it," JJ said, enunciating each word. Pushing it back toward him, JJ continued, "Now, I'd suggest you take it back into the kitchen."

Growling low in his throat, Dave felt his temper rising. "God damn it, woman! I never took you for a whiny little brat before with a picky appetite. Now pick up the damn spoon before I pry open your mouth and pour it down your throat myself!"

"You and whose army, Rossi?" JJ asked sweetly, tilting her head.

Closing his eyes, Dave grumbled, "Don't do this, JJ. Trust me when I say that you won't enjoy the consequences."

"Really?" JJ asked conversationally. "How do you like these consequences, Rossi?" JJ said, picking up the soup bowl and hurling it at him.

Catching the ceramic bowl easily in his hand, Dave sat in shock as he was covered in lukewarm water, noodles and chunks of chicken. Blinking at her in shock, it took a moment for him to find his voice…but he did…

Wiping the noodles from his face, Dave said through clenched teeth, "Now that was a very unfortunate move, Jen. You'll realize that when I turn you across my knee and paddle your ass within an inch of your life for acting like an insolent two year old! I swear to God, if you weren't pregnant…"

Smiling widely, JJ pointed at her small, though obviously distinguishable, baby bump. "But I AM pregnant, aren't I?"

"NOT," Rossi slowly remarked while wiping the soup from his face and slowly rising to tower above her, "in your ASS!" he bit out.

Sitting up quickly, JJ yelled, "You wouldn't dare!"

Watching as her face contorted in a grimace, Dave quickly dropped to one knee. "What's wrong, Jen? Is it the baby?" he asked urgently, pushing her hair back where it had fallen over her face.

Shaking her head, JJ swallowed painfully. "No," she said hoarsely. "It just felt like she was trying to use some of my internal organs as punching bags."

"Are you sure that's all it is, babe?" Dave asked, tilting her chin up to make her meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. As you're fond of telling me, I have the flu. Evidently, she's not happy about it either. I'm hungry and I'm cranky, Dave," JJ sighed. "And as you just found out, my temper is fraying."

"What else is new, sweetheart?" Dave asked with a wink.

"Watch it, Old Man! I might be out of soup bowls but I'm sure I can find another missile and my aim will be a whole lot better the second time around," JJ grouched.

"The hell it will be," Dave muttered, pushing himself up from the floor. "I'm gonna go get you some more soup and this time, you're eating it! Not using it for target practice."

"Then I suggest you bring me the wanton, Dave!" JJ called after him. "Unless you want to be pulling ceramic bowls from your ass!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Biting back a curse as Dave walked back into the room balancing another bowl of soup and a can of Sprite, Dave sat it on the coffee table as he called, "Come on in!" Looking at JJ he said, "It's gotta be one of the team. I think they've all called this morning. Last I heard, Garcia was swearing she'd be over here as soon as she finished the update on her computer."

"Anybody home?" Reid called timidly. Taking stock of the older profiler, Reid winced. "What happened to you, Agent Rossi? And why does it smell like chicken soup in here?" Reid asked, sniffing the air. "JJ, you hate chicken noodle soup," Reid said, looking in her direction with furrowed brows.

"Seeee," JJ said, sneering up at Rossi. "Reid even knows I hate chicken noodle soup."

"The boy wonder also has a memory like a steel trap, woman," Rossi muttered. "Now, shut up and eat! It's wonton this time, I swear. This time, I expect you to swallow every drop. Not throw it at me! Do we have an agreement?"

"She threw soup at you?" Reid asked incredulously.

"No, Reid, I just decided to bathe in chicken noodles," Dave growled. "The she-demon decided to throw her first meal at me! Eat, JJ!"

"Ahhh, Dave, that's so sweet!" JJ said in a syrupy voice. "I thought you reserved those special endearments for your wives."

"I'm making an exception for you, honey. You're a SPECIAL case," Dave replied with narrowed eyes. "Besides, they were she-devils. You haven't progressed that far yet."

"A goal to aspire to, Food Nazi!" JJ retorted.

Looking from one of his glaring teammates to the other, Reid said carefully, "If there's something wrong with the soup, I can run out and get…"

Holding up a hand, Rossi shook his head, his determined eyes never wavering from JJ. "Oh, no! We're not going there again, Reid. Evidently this woman's attachment to wonton soup borders on obsessive. She's going to sit right there and swallow every drop. Aren't you, dear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dave," JJ said, calmly picking up her spoon. "I was very clear about what I wanted to eat. Is it my fault that you can't listen to simple requests?"

Reaching out to feel her forehead, Dave muttered, "Smartass." Sighing, Dave noted, "You're hot again, Jen."

"As you like to tell me, I have the FLU, you idiot."

"How could I forget?" Dave said, rolling his eyes. Looking at Reid, he ordered, "Don't let her move and make sure she swallows the contents of that bowl. I'm gonna go grab the thermometer from upstairs," Dave muttered, heading for the staircase.

"On my nightstand," JJ reminded his retreating back.

Watching as Rossi muttered his way up the stairs, Reid looked at JJ incredulously.

"What?" JJ asked petulantly.

"I never thought I'd see it," Reid said, shaking his head in awe.

"What are you talking about, Spence?" JJ said, pulling the soup bowl to her.

"I mean, Morgan said it was gonna happen…but I'm awed," Reid whispered, staring up the now empty staircase.

"Speak English, Reid," JJ ordered.

"You've got David Rossi as a personal nurse," Reid grinned.

"Oh, he is not! He just refuses to leave," JJ grumbled, spooning a mouthful of food into her mouth. "Did you bring the things I asked for?"

Looking uncertainly up the stairs, Reid shook his head. "JJ, I'm not sure about this. Agent Rossi has given all of us strict instruction that we are not to bring anything into this house that might endanger you or your offspring. If we do, it's been made clear to us all that we'll go on HIS endangered species list. And I like living, JJ. A LOT!"

"Oh, phooey," JJ said, scrunching her nose. "He's upstairs, Reid."

"He'll know," Reid groaned.

"Not if you hurry up, he won't. I hid the thermometer in the bathroom," JJ said with a satisfied grin.

"You shouldn't do things like that, JJ," Reid said shaking his head in reproach. "It's mean spirited and the flu strain isn't something you should take lightly in your delicate condition."

"Oh, please! Trust me, David Rossi does not need any help dealing with me and there's nothing "delicate" about my condition. I'm knocked up! Now, gimme!" JJ said, reaching for the tote bag slung over his thin arm.

Wincing at her terminology, Reid murmured, "Why do I feel like my life span has been exponentially shortened? Shaking his bag off his arm, Reid opened it quickly. Looking to either side of him, he pulled out a handful of manila folders. "This was everything on your desk."

Shifting the soup bowl to the side, JJ accepted them quickly and nodded as she glanced at the tabs. "Did you get the other stuff, too?"

Sighing as though the weight of the world was sitting atop his shoulders, Reid slowly pulled two purple plastic bags from the bag. "JJ, I'm not sure about this," Spence hesitated.

Grabbing the bags greedily, JJ looked inside. "Now we're talkin'," JJ murmured.

"I had to drive all the way out to Reston to get that, JJ," Spence muttered.

"I know, Spence, but, Ethel M's has the absolute best chocolate known to man. They make it right there in the shop, Reid, and every bite is like a drop of heaven on the tongue. It's a sugar filled orgasm," JJ moaned.

Holding out a hand, Spence took a step back as he said, "I'll take your word on that, JJ."

Hearing footsteps above, Reid scrambled away from JJ. "Hide it! Hide it!" he hissed. "He's coming!"

"Oh, please," JJ said with an eye roll. "He's all bark and no bite," she muttered, unwrapping one of the chocolate bon bons. Preparing to pop the confection into her mouth, JJ heard a deep familiar voice order, "Freeze, Blondie!"

Ignoring him, JJ quickly popped the candy into her mouth as Dave stared across the room at a cowering Spencer Reid. "Reid, did we, or did we not, have a discussion regarding the deliverance of anything unhealthy that could hamper JJ's recovery? And, I believe," Dave said, glaring at the bags of chocolate beside JJ, "that we ALL agreed to help her avoid any caffeine containing foods, didn't we?" Dave asked calmly.

"It's her fault!" Reid said, jabbing an accusing finger in JJ's direction. "She made me! She said that I owed her for telling on her that she was sick and the least I could do was help her escape your food Nazi concentration camp!"

"Thanks for all your support there, Spence," JJ grumbled, hurriedly popping another bon bon into her mouth as David's hand swept her bags of chocolate treasures away from her. Reaching to snatch them back, JJ came up with air. "Damn it, Dave! Give those back! I need them!"

"No, you don't and neither does Abigail," Dave retorted. "Honest to God, I turn my back for a minute!"

"Turn it again and see if you don't get a knife in it, you Food Nazi," JJ growled, flopping back against the couch.

"I'm disappointed in you Spencer. I expected this from Garcia…but you?" Dave said, shaking his head.

Pulling her blanket more tightly around her, JJ called, "Ignore him, Spence! He's trying to convert you to his side. Stay strong! Remember you've known me longer and he's just being an overprotective pain in my ass!"

Popping the thermometer in her still open mouth, Dave replied, "Good try, by the way, on hiding the thermometer. But I bought extras," he smirked.

Glaring up at him, JJ kept her lips firmly clamped around the instrument until it beeped. Reaching for it, Dave beat her again. Watching him read it, she heard him say, "Time for more Tylenol, honey."

Reaching for her Sprite, JJ croaked, "How bad this time?"

"Still 103, babe," Dave murmured, smoothing back her hair again.

"Isn't that too high? Maybe you should go back to the hospital. Pregnant women and fevers are not a good combination. Statistics show-," Reid began worriedly.

"Oh, God, Spence!" JJ groaned, dropping her head against the back of the couch, "Not today! Don't get him started again!"

Dropping beside her on the couch as JJ began coughing again, Dave pulled JJ against him until the spate passed.

"Damn, that hurt!" JJ moaned hoarsely, as he eased her back against the cushions again.

Pressing the pills into her mouth, Dave helped her take a sip as he said, "Okay, sweetheart, lie back and see if you and the baby can rest for awhile."

"Morning naps. Afternoon naps. Take this pill. Eat this soup. When exactly did you become my keeper, Rossi?" JJ asked, cracking one eyelid.

Running a hand down her warm cheek, David snorted with laughter. "You're just pissed that you need a keeper."

Motioning Reid behind him out of the room as he rose, he followed Dave into the kitchen.

"She's really sick, Agent Rossi," Reid quietly said, his voice filled with concern.

Leaning against the counter, Dave poured a cup of coffee. Nodding, he continued, "I've talked to her doctor this morning. Actually both her doctors. They agree that as long as she stays hydrated and can keep down her medications and food, then the flu will run its course and she'll be okay. I'm keeping a close watch on her."

"Okay. That's good," Spence replied.

"And, that's why Spencer, there will be no more work related files ever again. Understand?" Dave asked, looking at the younger man.

Hanging his head, Spence nodded. "I'm sorry, Agent Rossi. She's really persuasive though. She said that if I was a good uncle, I'd make sure she got exactly what she wanted. She said it was all my fault that she didn't get to finish her work anyway, since I'm the rat that told on her."

Stifling a laugh at the bereft look on the young genius's face, Dave slid a cup of coffee down the counter to him. "Oh, Reid, we've got a lot to teach you about women, my friend. Especially the sick little bundle of energy in the other room."

"I can not deny that. She's devious, Agent Rossi. She manipulated me, didn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," Rossi laughed.

"And I fell right into it," Reid mused.

"You aren't the first, I'm sure," Rossi consoled the younger man. "Welcome to the wide world of the hormonal pregnant woman."

Shaking his head, Reid said flatly, "You can have her and her hormones. JJ healthy and strong is bad enough. JJ, sick, well, let's just say, God help you."

"Oh, trust me, Reid, she's going to do everything she has to in order to get better…even if I have to tie her ass down to the bed to accomplish it."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking a few hours later, JJ briefly wondered if she was at the BAU, her co-workers voices loud in her ears. Gripping the back of the couch tightly, JJ pulled herself upright, wincing as her head swam. Damn, her weak immune system, JJ thought testily.

Running a hand over her tangled hair, JJ swallowed painfully as she wondered what the odds were that the protective man currently taking over her lives would allow it. Frowning as she felt the familiar pull in her back, she stifled a cough. Grabbing the Sprite on the table, she hoped in vain it would ease the burn in her throat. Cursing, she quickly realized she was quite a bit weaker than she anticipated as it slipped from her nerveless fingers.

With a muffled "Shit!" JJ slowly grabbed a handful of Kleenex to try and control the sticky mess. Going to her knees, she grimaced as her muscles protested, jerking as she heard a squeal from behind her. "Jennifer Jareau, what in the name of God do you think you're trying to do down there?!" Garcia yelled.

"Keep your voice down, Garcie! I'm not exactly redecorating down here!" JJ complained.

Stomping toward the woman on the floor, Garcia pointed at the couch as she ordered, "Get off that floor and back on the couch right now, Gumdrop!"

"I'm not an invalid, Pen. I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up a simple spill!" JJ said, continuing to blot at the mess on the floor.

Sighing, Garcia narrowed an eye at JJ. "Just remember, Angelfish, you brought this on yourself," Garcia warned, taking a deep breath.

Looking up, JJ squinted. "Brought on what?"

"Agent Rossi! I think we need your special brand of assistance in here!" Garcia shouted loudly.

"You did NOT just tell on me!" JJ gasped. "You traitor! You have no idea how controlling-"

"-how controlling I'm gonna be now that I know I can't even leave the room without you getting yourself into trouble," Dave finished for her, stepping into the room and glaring at her. Crossing quickly to her, he easily lifted her into his arms and had her propped back on the couch in seconds. "What the hell are you trying to do, woman!?"

"My house, Rossi!" JJ reminded him. "That means I can do whatever I choose, wherever I choose!"

Sitting on the coffee table across from her, Dave shook his head. "Just because you can, doesn't mean that you should. Where's that rational mind that the team depends on, damn it? Why have you suddenly lost your reasoning capabilities? You should have just called for me!"

"Or me, Angelfish!" Penelope huffed.

"For crying out loud," JJ moaned. "God save me from my well-meaning co-workers. It was a simple spilled soda, people! I wasn't in freaking mortal danger!" JJ sighed, struggling to sit up and put her feet on the floor. Looking around, she saw that the entire team had surrounded her couch. "I'm okay, people. I'm just like any other sick person with the flu! It's not a national event!"

"Not so quick there, Little Mama," Morgan said, stepping over here feet and settling in the recliner. "Not all of us have small people growing inside them. I'd say that makes you special."

"Research indicates that the flue virus can contribute to complication within a gestating woman due to the fact that the immune system is more easily compromised because of the developing fetus," Reid added.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, whatever he said!"

"Thank you all so much for the reminder. Trust me, there's not a moment where I forget what's causing this little bump," JJ rasped, nodding at her stomach. Looking at Dave, JJ asked, "You've just totally taken over, haven't you?"

"Someone had to," Dave shrugged. "They weren't lining up for the job of trying to keep you in line. Reid, could you get JJ another drink from the fridge."

"Okay, that's it! I'm better, Dave. It's time for you to go home. There's still enough of the weekend left to enjoy," JJ said hopefully. "I'm sure you wanted to go hunting with Mudgie or something."

"Actually, Mudgie has other plans this weekend. And the rest of the week," Dave grinned.

"Your dog has a social calendar?" JJ asked sarcastically.

"Mudgie is gonna stay with me and Clooney this week, Baby Sister. I've got that big back yard where they can both run and play," Morgan added.

"Of course you do," JJ groaned. "Isn't that just freaking convenient?"

"I thought so," Dave said conversationally.

"You have to leave," JJ replied. "You ALL have to leave," JJ stressed.

"Not a chance, babe," Dave murmured.

"Dave, I heard you mention at the beginning of this week that you needed to get that new chapter on your book to your editor," JJ argued.

"Oh, I've already handled that little issue, my little Cupcake. I set him up with an FTP address while you were sleeping. Now, he can simply pop that little jewel right on over to that pesky editor of his. No worries. Ten itty bitty seconds in cyberspace, and presto! One happy editor," Garcia trilled.

Hanging her head, JJ growled, "Honestly, people, do you people even remember that you knew me long before you knew him? He's turned you all into pod people," JJ accused hoarsely.

Shaking his head as Reid handed him JJ's Sprite, Rossi popped open the can. "Drink this, honey. It'll help your throat."

Grabbing the can from him reluctantly as the doorbell rang, JJ rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy! That must be the two remaining pod people," she grumbled as a chill wracked her body.

Spreading the cast off blanket over her, Dave murmured, "Jen, we need to try to get some more soup in you. It helped with the chills the last time."

Looking around him as Hotch and Emily walked into the room, JJ chattered, "Have the pod people taken over your bodies, too?"

"Excuse me," Hotch said, furrowing his brow.

"Sounds like my boss," JJ mumbled. Pointing a finger at Dave, JJ told Hotch, "Make him leave. You're the boss and he'll listen to you!"

"Her fever must be back," Emily laughed. "It must be. Since when does David Rossi do ANYTHING he doesn't wanna do, Jayje. Boss or not. No offense, Hotch."

"None taken," Hotch said, not bothering to look at her. Looking around the room at their gathered team, Hotch continued, "I take it that you aren't impressed with the help today, JJ?"

Nodding, JJ replied on a whine, "It's MY house, Hotch! And this one," she growled, reaching out one slim leg to kick Dave, "has decided to move in lock, stock and smoking barrel! As a sworn officer of the federal government, you can make him leave, can't you?"

"I could, but I won't," Hotch said evenly.

"Why not?" JJ groaned.

"You need help," Hotch stated simply.

"Pod People!" JJ yelled. "Wait! I'M a federal agent, I can evict him myself!"

Shaking his head again, Hotch offered a rare smile. "I don't think so, Agent Jareau."

"Why not? Did you fire me while I wasn't looking?" JJ snapped, irritated.

"No, I didn't fire you. My badge, as well as Dave's, just happens to be bigger than your badge," Hotch said calmly.

"Haven't you heard, honey?" Dave asked. "Size matters."

Rubbing her eyes, JJ muttered, "This is collusion and it's illegal. And you ALL know it! Just as soon as I can move again, I'm having you all arrested for violating the RICO act!" Eyes drifting closed, she continued, "Every last one of you has become a member of this man's cult in my moment of weakness. You're gonna pay for this, Dave."

Rising to tuck the blanket around her shaking body, Dave soothed. "You just keep on preaching yourself right back into dreamland, babe and when you wake up you can describe all the ways you plan on inflicting your torture."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jerking awake in the recliner as soon as the first moan passed her lips, David quickly crossed the room to her side where she lay on the couch shifting restlessly. Flipping on the lamp, he knelt next to her, quickly noticing her flushed cheeks.

Pressing a gentle hand to her face, he winced at how warm she once again was. Muttering a curse as he watched her fitful sleep, he murmured, "Jen, honey, you need to wake up." Getting no response, he tried again, more loudly this time, "Jennifer, wake up, babe. Come on. We need to get some more Tylenol in your system."

Blinking her eyes open, JJ yawned. Seeing David's face staring down at her, JJ groaned, "Oh, God, you're still here."

"Come on, you didn't really think I'd let you off that easily, did you? And miss all this fun?" Dave asked, helping her sit up.

"A girl can hope," JJ sighed.

"Hey, now, be glad it's me. You coulda gotten Reid and Garcia. They were all set to stay and have a slumber party with you. Before I finally interceded, they had planned to entertain you with a complete Star Trek movie marathon. Reid was even going to make you popcorn," Dave informed her.

"Okay, you win," JJ groaned, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. "I don't think I could have handled the debate that would have erupted over who was better…Captain Kirk or Captain Piccard. The last time those two had that argument, there was almost bloodshed."

"Now, was that so hard? Admitting that you'd prefer me to our Trekkie friends?" Dave said, kissing her temple as he laughed.

"Don't let it go to your head, Rossi. I just don't have the energy to help the survivor of that battle hide the body," JJ said, as she was overtaken by a coughing fit.

"Okay, honey," Dave murmured, rubbing her back. "That's it. It's time for those meds and then, we're going to bed."

Nodding against his shoulder, JJ whispered, "I don't think I can take any more of this couch tonight."

Grabbing her small box of medications, Dave helped JJ to her feet, keeping his arm around her waist and frowned as he watched her take an unsteady step forward and pitch forward. Jerking her quickly to his chest, Dave murmured, "And now your walking privileges have been revoked." Turning her in his arms, he pressed the box into her hands before lifting her in his arms. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital?"

"I'm just tired," JJ muttered weakly. "Our entire team under the same roof isn't exactly conducive to quality rest. I awakened to the battle that was waged in the kitchen between Reid and Garcia over who was better. George Lucas or Steven Spielberg."

Reaching the stairs, Dave grinned down at her. "Hey, honey, you slept through the worst part of that one. At one point I thought Hotch was going to have to reassign them to different teams. Our Reid insulted Star Wars one too many times."

"Dave, put me down. I can walk now," JJ murmured as Dave began climbing the stairs.

Shaking his head, Dave continued climbing. "The less energy you spend right now, the better for you and the munchkin. Just shut up and enjoy the ride, sweetheart."

Dropping her head to his shoulder as he moved down the hallway, JJ muttered, "You're becoming quite accustomed to running my life. You must be a quick learner."

Reaching the bedroom, Dave replied, "Honey, you'd be amazed at my learning curve when it comes to something that matters to me." Sitting her on the bed gently, Dave reached for the thermometer.

Collapsing against the pillows, JJ sighed, "This is better."

"Glad you're comfortable. Open up, babe. We're gonna take your temp and get you dosed up for the night," he said, slipping the thermometer between her lips.

Glaring up at him, he wagged a finger at her as he said, "You know the drill by now. Don't make me explain it again."

JJ lifted a creative finger as the thermometer beeped. Grabbing it out of her mouth, she read the display. "How the hell can it still be 103.5. I've been swallowing all that crap you shove down my throat and following your stupid rules!" she huffed.

Sitting beside her on the bed, Dave soothed, "It's the flu, honey. It's got to run its course."

JJ tried to hold back the cough building in her chest, but couldn't suppress it. Rubbing her back as the worst of it passed, Dave murmured, "Okay, Jen, let's give these meds another whirl."

"No, no more. They aren't doing any good and it can't be good for the baby," JJ argued. "Abigail doesn't need all these chemicals," she continued, shaking her head.

"She also doesn't need her mama to get any sicker," Dave said firmly. "Now open up and swallow willingly or I can pinch your nose for you."

Sighing, JJ swallowed the pills, but pulled a face as he handed her the cough syrup. "Dave, I don't know about that one," JJ said doubtfully.

"I already called the doctor, honey. Vicks is perfectly safe for both of you at this stage. The less you cough, the less that back of yours is gonna hurt."

"The back ache I could definitely live without," JJ sighed, swallowing the syrup. Handing the empty medicine cup to him, she continued, "Between the extra weight I'm carrying and the muscle cramps from the coughing, it hurts all the time."

"Mmm Hmm," Dave murmured, turning her away from him so that he could run soothing hands up and down her back, he smiled as he heard JJ sigh.

"Oh, that feels good," she moaned, feeling Dave's hands underneath her t shirt, rubbing against the aches in her back.

Frowning at the warmth radiating from her skin, Dave murmured, "Just relax, honey and let me help you."

Feeling herself melt into the mattress as his fingers continued stroking her skin, JJ whispered, "If you keep that up, I'm gonna fall asleep again."

Smiling softly, Dave stared down at her as he said, "Mission accomplished then. Glad to know I can still achieve the goals I set for myself." Surprised as he felt JJ reach back and catch his hand in hers, he heard her softly confess, "Abigail and I are lucky you're here, Dave."

Squeezing her hand, Dave leaned forward to whisper against her ear, "I'm the lucky one, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. Don't you ever doubt that." Pulling her body back against his chest, he rested a hand on the small swell of her child as her body drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Tell me I heard you incorrectly, JJ," Dave ordered, hoping he was just confused by what she'd just said. "Because I thought I just heard you say that you were going to work in the morning and I know I couldn't have heard that," Dave growled, "-because that would just be stupid. Stupid and dangerous. And did I mention asinine?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Dave," JJ said sweetly, tilting her head. "But there isn't anything wrong with your hearing…well, other than it can be selective at times. Did you miss the part where I told you how much better I felt. There's no reason for me to stay home."

Tightening his hands on the arm of the recliner, Dave shook his head. "You mean other than the fact that you're a little over five months pregnant and you've got the fucking flu?! How bout the fever you're still running? Huh?! I'm beginning to worry that the fever you've had has burned more than a few of your brain cells. Especially, if you think for even one damn second, I'm gonna let you out of this house tomorrow!" he finished on a shout.

Leaning forward, JJ hissed, "Don't curse around the baby, Rossi! And I do believe I'm a much better judge than you regarding what my body can and can't handle! The operative words in there being MY BODY! I told you, I'm feeling much better! There's no sense in burning through my sick days when I'm going to need them when the baby gets here."

Waving a dismissive hand in the air, Dave shook his head. "Not even close to being good enough arguments, Jen! Not even in the ball park! First of all, you are not any better. Second, I told you to quit worrying about the damn sick days. Hotch already cleared putting us on stand-down for the next two weeks so nothing is counting against you at all! Your ass isn't moving from that couch the rest of the week!"

Glaring at him with narrowed eyes, JJ said in a low, dangerous voice, "You listen to me, David Rossi and listen well! I have taken all of your god-awful medicines. I have endured your bossy attitude and annoying mandates. I have even endeavored to eat that horrible concoction that you actually had the audacity to call lunch-"

"It was beef and broccoli, JJ," Dave sighed.

"It was GREEN!" JJ hissed. Continuing, she ground out, "I will not be forced into taking unnecessary downtime! I have been making capable, informed decisions on my own for a long time now!"

"You could have fooled me," Dave retorted angrily. "You've got two days of meds in you, Jen! Two! That's barely enough to combat the symptoms of the flu! You heard that doctor…both doctors, actually. It takes seven to ten days for this strain to run its course."

Shaking her head, JJ growled, "My fever has been below a 101 since lunch, Rossi!"

"Which still is far from normal, isn't it?" he asked sharply. Seeing her tightening lips, he smirked, "I thought so."

"The coughing has gotten better," JJ argued.

"Meds, Jennifer!" Dave yelled. Drawing a deep breath, he growled, "Damn it, woman, you've got to be the most stubborn-assed female I've ever met! Make no mistake here, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you walk out of this house tomorrow! Got that! No goddamn way! You will stay on that couch or in your bed regaining your strength and taking care of yourself and your daughter!"

Rising and facing Dave with irate eyes, JJ ranted, "Exactly who died and made you God? Funny, I don't remember appointing me as my protector. Don't recall assigning you a power of attorney to make my decisions for me. Under the law, I believe I meet all the provisions for a competent individual!"

Grabbing her by the arms and shaking her gently, Dave growled, "I should have followed my goddamn gut instinct and made one of those doctors admit you to the hospital! At least then you would've been attached to tubes and monitors and you might possibly just understand the seriousness of the situation!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that I've got an adequate understanding of the entire situation, Rossi! A damn site more so than you, David! You aren't the one that's pregnant! But understand this, nobody forces me to do anything I don't want to do! Not even you, you overbearing son of a bitch!"

Shaking his head, Rossi retorted, "Call me whatever you want! Say whatever you want! Think whatever you want! But you'll do it from the goddamn couch, woman!"

Pulling from his gentle hold, JJ turned on her heel and marched toward the kitchen.

"Now, where the hell are you going?" Dave called after her, following quickly.

"Well, I'm walking through MY house on the way to MY kitchen to open MY refrigerator to get something to drink," she said snidely over her shoulder.

"That's why I'm HERE, you hardheaded pain in my ass! To wait on you!" Dave retorted, exasperation evident in his tone.

Turning with hands landing on her hips, JJ replied, "I am perfectly capable of walking the ten steps it takes me to get to the kitchen and getting my own damn drink!"

"Not when you're still running a fever, JJ," Dave pleaded, still following after her. "Do you ever want to get well?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ continued stalking toward her kitchen. "Look Dave," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "I'm walking all by myself." Coming to the kitchen, JJ grabbed the handle of the refrigerator. Glaring at him, JJ jerked it open without looking away from him, "Oh my goodness! I managed to open the door without your big, strong muscles!"

"Damn it, honey! Enough!" Dave muttered.

Bending to grab a Sprite, JJ stood suddenly and focused on Dave with narrowed eyes. "Who put orange juice in my refrigerator?" she bit out.

"I did," he declared shortly. "You need the Vitamin C, Jen. And it's good for you and the baby."

"I don't like orange juice," she ground out, slapping a hand to his chest. "In fact, I don't like citrus fruits of any kind!"

"Yet you'll drink a sprite. Of course, it makes PERFECT sense," he muttered, throwing his hands in the air.

"I take prenatal vitamins to get that Vitamin C that you're so worried about! I hate orange juice!"

"It won't kill you to try it, Jennifer," Dave argued.

"I have tried it. Don't you listen? That's how I know I hate it," she said as if he were addled.

"It's better to get those nutrients from actual foods than a pill, woman," Dave retorted.

"I will provide my child nutrients using whatever method I choose to employ! Preferably one that doesn't make her mama sick to her stomach!" JJ snapped, marching across the room to her candy dish on the counter. Removing the lid without looking, she grabbed a handful of candy. Looking down to unwrap it, she hissed, "Where the hell are my Hershey's kisses? What is this crap?" she yelled.

"Sweetheart, you know that Abigail doesn't need the caffeine or the chocolate," Dave said, striving for calmness.

"So you stole my candy? Again?" JJ shouted.

"You obviously needed some help refusing temptation," Dave shrugged.

Looking down at the candy in her hand, she glared back up at him. "So you replaced my little chocolate treasures with CITRUS COUGH DROPS!! That is wrong on so many different levels, I don't even know where to start!" JJ exploded as a cough overwhelmed her.

Waving a hand at him as he fought a grin, she yelled, throwing the cough drops at him, "Don't you say it, Rossi!"

"What would I say, honey?" Dave said, letting a laugh escape as he watched her press a hand to her abdomen and gasp.

"What!" Dave said, crossing the room in two steps and guiding her into a kitchen chair. "What is it, Jen?" Dave asked mildly panicked as he watched the look on her face.

Grabbing his hand and pressing it to her belly, JJ whispered, "Do you feel that?"

"No," Dave said, shaking his head. "Feel what, honey? Jen, I suggest you start talking to me right now!"

"I'm not sure, but I think Abigail moved," JJ whispered.

Eyes widening as Dave gently pushed his hand against the swell of JJ's belly, he asked softly, "Does it hurt?"

Shaking her head negatively, JJ looked down at where his hand rested against her belly. "Can you feel it?"

"Not yet, sweetheart. But, it's early days yet. What's it feel like?" Dave quietly rumbled, staring at his hand.

"Like butterflies flying around," JJ laughed. "This kind of makes it real, as if that's any more possible. It's just I know she's okay in there, even though I've been sick."

Putting his other hand on her stomach, Dave replied firmly, "She's always going to be okay, Jen. I'll make sure of it, for both of you."

Covering his hands with hers, JJ nodded. "We still need to work on your bedside manner because I've got to be honest. I don't think this little girl appreciates it when we argue."

Pulling himself upright, Dave grinned. "Honey, she'd better used to it unless you decide to move on over to my way of thinking."

Allowing him to pull her up and guide her back to the living room, JJ shook her head. "Don't bet on it, Rossi. And don't think we're through with this argument either. You may have won that battle but this war sure the hell isn't over."

"Oh, babe, you haven't seen my battle plans yet. Maybe I need to take this opportunity to remind you that I don't lose easily…not when it comes to things that matter to me."

"I know," JJ growled. "A dog with a bone couldn't be any worse."

"At least you realize it," Dave sighed, pushing her gently back to the couch. "Now, do me a favor and get your feet up while I get you something to drink."

Wondering how he'd managed to WIN again, JJ called to his retreating back, "Not orange juice, Dave! Not unless you'd like an encore performance of our soup debacle! Although, you might look good in orange!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hanging up the phone a week later, JJ looked down the couch at the man sprawled across the end of it, computer in his lap. "Brace yourself, Dave. We're going to be invaded again."

Glancing up at her from his laptop screen, Dave grinned. "Something new about that, babe? At least they gave us some advance warning this time."

"After Thursday, I'm surprised Garcia doesn't send three different types of communication stating her intentions," JJ griped. "How could you do that to her?"

Shrugging, Dave bit back a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about?" he said, striving for innocence.

"That's crap and you know it! You let her think we were taking a shower together. You actually had that poor sweet woman so rattled she could barely speak."

"We _were _taking a shower together," Dave stated evenly.

"_Not like that! A_nd you know it! We were both fully clothed and you were only helping me wash my hair."

"Can I help it if the woman drew the wrong conclusions?" Dave shrugged.

"Which you did nothing to correct," JJ muttered, stretching her slim leg out to not-so gently nudge him with her foot.

Catching it in his hand easily, Dave gently stroked it as he replied, "You didn't honestly expect me to pass up the opportunity to watch the unshakeable Penelope Garcia blush and stammer like an idiot. This is me, remember, honey?"

"It was still wrong," JJ sighed, smiling.

"I did not technically lie. We WERE in that shower together…wet. You know I'm right," Dave said, absently rubbing her foot as he snapped the laptop closed and pushed it onto the end table.

Feeling Dave tug her leg toward him, JJ murmured, "You always think you're right. What are you doing, Dave?"

"I wanna talk to Abigail and she's too far away," Dave replied, still tugging at her until she scooted down the sofa toward him.

"You and my daughter have been having quite a few discussions this week," JJ grumbled. "She's gonna come out liking you better than me," JJ sighed as she rested her head on his broad shoulder, feeling him settle a warm hand over her slightly swollen belly.

Bending his head to speak against her hair, Dave quietly rumbled, "Okay, babe. You haven't had a fever at all today. Tell me how you're really feeling."

"Dave, I told you four days ago that I was better," JJ laughed.

"And I told you that you weren't. I believe we can both agree that I was correct," Dave said shortly, tightening his arm around her shoulders protectively. "I did not appreciate the scare you gave me."

"So I had one little setback on Monday," JJ said, arching her neck to look up at him.

"You fainted, babe. On the stairs, no less. If I hadn't been in front of you -," Dave growled, getting control of himself as the memory of her pitching forward into his arms like a lifeless doll overtook his memory. Taking a moment before he continued, he said more calmly, "Needless to say, I consider that to be more than just a little setback. That was an event that subtracted ten years from my life.

It definitely warranted our little excursion to the doctor."

"He told you the same thing I did," JJ snorted, settling deeper against him, "It was that headache from hell. That's why I lost my balance."

"You fainted," Dave said flatly. "Lost consciousness."

"For a second," JJ retorted.

"For three minutes! Believe me, I was counting," Dave growled in her ear. "Don't do that to me again. Besides, we both felt better having the doctor tell us it was only a by-product of the flu and don't you try and deny it!"

"Fine," JJ sighed. "But I really AM better now. It's already Friday and even you have to admit that I'm not coughing nearly as much."

"Mostly at night," Dave nodded his agreement. "I should know, I'm the one in there with you."

"Yeah, about that," JJ said, craning her neck to look up at him again, "When exactly did you start ending up in my bed at night?"

Grinning, Dave replied, "I haven't exactly heard you complaining, honey."

"Wouldn't matter if I did," JJ snorted, laying her head back on his shoulder. "You'd just ignore me anyway, so why waste valuable energy?"

"There is that," Dave agreed.

Gathering her courage for a moment as she laid against him, she felt his fingers stroke absently at the nape of her neck and his other hand rubbing slow gentle circles over her baby bump. Slowly she spoke, "Dave, I really appreciate everything you've done for both of us. I hope you know that. But, I don't expect you to give up your life, you know and -"

Cutting her off as he raised a finger to her lips, Dave whispered, "JJ, stop. In case you haven't noticed, babe, I'm not exactly anxious to leave. I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you're determined to kick me out of here and even then, I'm pretty sure I can take you."

"Dave, I'm not joking," JJ said uncertainly.

"Neither was I, honey. I'm here to stay," Dave replied evenly.

Staring up at him for long seconds, JJ asked, "Why, David? I'm a group package. I don't want another short term relationship. Been there and done that. I even got the parting gift."

Rubbing his hand across her belly, Dave replied evenly, "I can see that, Jen. Have I given you reason to think I didn't know it?"

"I think maybe you're confusing feeling sorry for me with something else," JJ said with a shaky sigh.

Turning and shifting her quickly into his lap, her body flush against his, she gasped as he covered her lips quickly, slipping past her parted lips. Easily falling into his passionate kiss, she felt his hand bury into her long hair, cupping her nape and tilting her head back as his tongue made exciting forays into the moist warmth of her mouth. Feeling the heat pool low in her belly as his tongue stroked sensuously against hers, wrapping around it and pulling it deeper into his mouth, she moaned. Fingers stroked her neck as he pulled her closer against his solid body, crushing her breasts against his chest. She felt the change in his hardening body beneath her as his tongue explored the dark recesses of her mouth, heard his groan of satisfaction when her small hands threaded through his dark hair and pulled his face closer to her own as her body unconsciously ground against his heat.

Finally breaking away with a soft nip at her lower lip, he stared into her flushed face with darkly aroused eyes. "Did you feel anything even remotely associated with pity in that kiss, honey?" he asked hoarsely.

Shaking her head numbly, JJ's widened eyes met his. "I - I don't think so," she admitted breathlessly.

"Well if you're still not sure, I obviously need to work on my technique," Dave growled, pulling her back to him to kiss her again.

Moaning against his lips as his hands traveled from her neck down her back and then around to her aroused breasts, his touch evoked a heat within her that she'd forgotten she possessed. Gasping as his gentle touch sent a fire burning through her body, she felt him deepen the kiss.

Finally, pulling back long minutes later, Dave asked roughly, his breathing hard, "Convinced yet?" Seeing her blue eyes looking back at him, unanswered questions in their depths, Dave smoothed her hair back as he quietly said, "I'm not interested in short term, Jennifer. And, trust me, honey, there's nothing sympathetic in anything I feel for you. I want you, Jen. I want this baby," he said, covering the small mound of her stomach as he shifted her body back to cradle her in his arms. "I know she isn't biologically mine, but I swear to God, I'll kill anyone that tries to take either of you from me."

Feeling a hot tear fall from her eye, JJ whispered unsteadily, "You really mean that?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I mean it, JJ?" Dave asked roughly.

Licking her lips, JJ shook her head and looked away. "I thought Will wanted us. But he didn't. He didn't want her…or me. Right now, I can still protect her. I can still shelter her. Nothing and no one can hurt her. I don't want you or anybody else to insinuate themselves into her life and then, just up and leave her when she's old enough to realize what happened. I won't ever let that happen to my little girl."

"Hey," Dave said softly, cupping her neck. "I'm not him, Jennifer. Not in any way. You know that. When have you ever seen me give up on something I care about? You know I don't make casual promises, so listen real close. If you let me in, to both your lives, I can promise you it'll be forever. I don't run when things get tough, JJ. Especially not when there's a beautiful innocent child involved. I won't leave either of you, honey."

"God help me, I believe you actually mean that," JJ whispered.

"You're damn right, I mean it. I've watched you for months, Jen. Months. Seeing you with a man that didn't deserve you nearly killed me. But I kept my mouth shut. I won't do it again. I can't," Dave murmured, stroking her cheek.

"I don't think I can imagine our lives without you in it anymore, Dave. And that scares the hell out of me," JJ said tearfully.

Pulling her down against his chest, Dave murmured, "I know it does, honey. And I know it's going to take time to trust me entirely after everything you've been through, but I promise you that it's going to be worth it," he soothed, rubbing her back and feeling her jerk against him.

Pulling back, JJ grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Feel!"

Grinning as he felt a soft thump against his hand, he laughed. "I'll be damned," he whispered.

"No swearing," JJ chastised, slapping lightly at his shoulder. "Abigail, baby, mama needs those internal organs," JJ admonished on a laugh, staring down at his hand against the swell of her stomach.

Keeping his hands against her, Dave lifted happy eyes to JJ's as he said, "She's definitely your daughter. She had to get her two cents into the conversation and I personally think she's coming down on my side of the fence."

"Why would she be different from anyone else?" JJ laughed tearfully as her baby kicked again between them. "I do believe she's trying to welcome you to the family in true Jareau style."

Grinning as he felt the baby move again, Dave nodded. "Like mother, like daughter. I guess I'd better get used to her kicking and screaming when I won't let her have her way."

"Quick, Rossi. You're very quick. You might want to remember that particular lesson," JJ murmured.

Pulling her closer to press a quick kiss against her lips, Dave replied, "Oh, I think I can handle the Jareau girls, Jen." Looking down at her belly, Dave said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Abigail, princess, let's not take after mama in every way, okay?"

Draping her arms around his neck as he stared down at her stomach, JJ laughed. "Oh, Dave, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Leaning against the pillows Sunday night, JJ watched as Dave walked into the bedroom, she grinned. "Is it wrong to say that as happy as I am to see our family arrive, I'm always a bit happier to see them go?"

Laughing as he pulled his shirt from his jeans, Dave nodded as he began unfastening the buttons absently. "Babe, I'm with you. As much as I like those people, I was debating what kind of national emergency I could create to get them out of here tonight."

Yawning as she cuddled a pillow closer, JJ watched as he slid the shirt from his muscular chest. "And if I had to hear one more person tell me that I didn't need to rush back to work tomorrow, I seriously thought I was going to pull my service revolver and start shooting people. God could sort the bodies," JJ huffed.

"Well, since I've got it on good authority that your pistol is in the lockbox and I've got the key, I'm going to say I agree with them," Dave called from the bathroom.

Pushing upright in the bed, JJ waited until he walked out the door until she said, "Not you, too, Dave!"

"Yeah, me too, babe," Dave mimicked, crawling into bed beside her. "I don't think I've been especially quiet about my desire for you to take things slowly, have I? We need to make sure your completely well."

"Trust me, I know. You remind me about it thirty times a day," JJ growled, flopping back against the pillows and turning on her side to face him. "But even you admitted earlier tonight how much better I am!"

"Better, absolutely. But, well? I don't quite think so, honey," Dave murmured, pulling her toward him. "Come on, sweetheart, I don't want to argue tonight."

Pulling at the hair on his chest, JJ growled, "Then don't push me, Rossi!"

Capturing her hand and pulling it to his lips for a quick kiss, Dave shook his head. "Believe me, Bella, the last thing on my mind tonight is pushing you."

Stroking his cheek, JJ murmured, "And what exactly is on that devious mind of yours, Agent Rossi?"

"Not nearly as much as I would like, honey, because whether you'll admit it or not, you aren't exactly back to a hundred percent yet."

Grabbing his neck and tugging his lips to hers, JJ kissed him slowly. "I think I can determine what exactly I'm up for tonight, Dave," she whispered against his mouth. Drawing back slowly, JJ stared into his dark glittering eyes as she asked, "Or have you missed the past few days?"

"Oh, I've been there, babe. I've got the battle scars to prove it," Dave growled.

"Oh, really," JJ murmured against his lips. "Care to share? Why don't you show me where you're hiding these so-called battle wounds?" she suggested, trailing her fingers down his taut stomach to toy at the edge of his flannel pants.

Nipping her upper lip, Dave warned with a quickly indrawn breath as her hand skimmed his arousal, "You're playing a dangerous game, sweetheart."

"Mmmm, so you say. Personally, I think you're all talk," JJ whispered, darting her tongue out to lick his lower lip.

"Don't bet on it, woman," he whispered roughly, cupping a warm hand around her waist, Dave slowly kissed her, his tongue winding around hers as his hand slid over her ass to caress it gently.

As the kiss's intensity built, JJ's hands wandered, too, past his soft flannel pants to find his rapidly rising manhood. Groaning against her lips as her hand surrounded his staff, he bucked against her reverent touch.

"JJ!" Dave gasped, arching his hips. "Honey, there's only so much I can take before even I break."

"Oh, I'm aware of that," JJ said, covering his lips to kiss him deeply as her hand stroked his heated flesh.

"Christ, sweetheart!" Dave groaned, as JJ massaged his arousal, spreading his juices down his staff.

Kissing his neck, the grip she had on his manhood never wavering, JJ whispered, "I really feel much better, Dave. I'm ready."

Hands surrounding her hips to roll her on top of him, Dave pulled her knees to either side of him. Running his hands up her legs, he caught the edge of her nightshirt. Staring into her bright blue eyes, Dave asked hoarsely, "Are you sure about this? You can't take it back later. You won't be able to change your mind. I won't let you."

Staring down at his dark face, JJ nodded. "I'm positive," raising her arms for him.

Groaning as he slid the pale blue cotton nightgown up her body, revealing beautiful glowing skin with every inch, Dave groaned. Dropping it to the floor, he stared at her naked flesh in awe. "You're beautiful," he murmured, tracing a gentle finger down the side of one swollen breast. "Absolutely perfect," he said reverently, rising to wrap his arms around her back and lower his mouth to devour one aching peak.

Moaning as she threw her head back and buried her hands in his hair as his mouth ate at her trembling breasts, she caught her breath as she felt his fingers softly probe at her slick feminine folds. Holding his head tightly against her breasts, she arched her back as she felt his finger gently torment her clit.

Thrusting her hips against his fingers, JJ let a moan escape her lips as he lifted his mouth to her neck. Kissing a trail up to her lips, he slid his tongue into her mouth at the same time his fingers tested her heat, making a shallow stroke into her body.

"God, you feel good, sweetheart," Dave said between deep languorous kisses. "Like syrup running through my fingers," he whispered as her hips pumped against his hand. "You sure you're ready for what comes next, baby? I can satisfy you like this, honey."

"Don't you dare," JJ bit out, jerking her hips away from his torturous fingers and reaching to pull the soft flannel pants down his lean hips. "We're doing this together," she ordered, shifting to his side before he stilled her movement. "What?" she asked as he pulled her back over him, his arousal sliding against her in a way that trapped the breath in her throat.

Smoothing a hand over her soft cheek, Dave grinned. "I've read every baby book lying around this house, babe. It stated very clearly that there were two positions vastly considered to be safe for the expectant mother. One is with me behind you. The other is this. And I'll be damned if I'm not staring into your eyes the first time I make you come for me," he said, stroking his hands down her body to surround her hips.

"Oh," JJ said weakly, gasping as she felt him begin to fill her wet depths. "Dave!" she whispered, her eyes widening as he slid into her slowly…inch by long inch.

"Hey, I warned you that size mattered, honey," Dave whispered, grinning wickedly as he thrust into her, feeling her tight walls surround his length. Tugging her down to his chest, he buried a hand in her hair as he kissed her deeply and thrust again, feeling her breath catch. Hearing her long, satisfied moan, he smiled against her lips. "You're in control, Bella," he whispered, gently squeezing her hips. "Take as much or as little as you want."

Nodding against his neck, JJ lifted her head to kiss him again as she lifted her hips tentatively and brought them down again, both of them groaning at the contact. Beginning a slow rhythm, JJ felt Dave's hands everywhere…cupping her neck as he twined their tongues together, sliding down her back intimately, cupping her ass as she raised and lowered her hips to his…and finally reaching between them to stroke her clit as she pumped her hips against him, tearing a long desperate moan from her throat.

"God! Dave!" she shouted frantically, moving faster as he moaned.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he gasped, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. "Jesus, baby! You're gonna send me to heaven moving like that," he rasped as her body took him deeply, moving faster.

"You won't be alone," she gasped, feeling his hands cover her hips to jerk her more quickly against him.

Moments later, she hovered on the edge of ecstasy, Dave's mouth sealed to hers. Tearing her lips away as she felt that unmistakable quaking low in her abdomen, she gasped, "Oh, God! Dave, I'm going to come!"

Grunting as he flexed his hips, Dave growled, "God, yes, baby! Look at me, honey! Let me feel it!"

Dave heard her harsh scream fill the bedroom. He watched her eyes dilate as pleasure washed over her. He felt her soft body tighten over and around him, coaxing his body into a release unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Tightening his arms around her as he felt his own body's overwhelming release, he groaned, the word's ripped from his lips by a force he couldn't control, "I love you! I love you, Jennifer."

Her reply was faint, but her words were undeniable. "I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the next two months passed, the words "I love you" no longer had to be torn from David Rossi's lips. They fell with startling regularity most any time he looked at the vibrant blonde that had captured his heart. And when she said the words back to him, she'd finally gained some confidence in her tone. She'd lost they terrified edge to her voice when she uttered them back to him. Both of them were learning.

Some decisions had been made. The Monday after they'd made love for the first time, Dave had gone back to his big house at Little Creek and looked around. Packing three large suitcases, he'd quickly loaded his truck and headed back to Jennifer's townhouse. Telling her that he didn't want her rearranging her life in her condition, he'd calmly walked past her gaping face and began to unpack. Morgan would keep Mudgie for the time being and he would stay with her. Her place was closer to work, her doctor and the hospital. He'd told her they could decide where to raise the baby after she arrived. Where they lived wasn't important as long as he was with her. After she'd cursed him for deciding her life for her again, she'd agreed. Happily…and they'd made love again…and again…and again.

Along with his love for her and his appetite for her body, his protective feelings had also grown. Never, since he'd met Jennifer Jareau had he particularly enjoyed it when she was worried or unhappy. Now that she was his, it made him homicidal. He guarded her body and heart with a virulence that would have amazed any of his previous wives. In the past month alone, he'd given Strauss hell for pressuring Jennifer about a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit, nearly given Morgan a concussion for teasing an insecure JJ about the joys of lactating, and attempted to pulverize a particularly determined reporter for making a remark about hormonal pregnant women. He had no problem with the idea of destroying anything that hurt the woman he loved in any fashion. Perhaps it wasn't politically correct. But he simply didn't give a damn. Jennifer and the baby she carried had become the center of his world. There wasn't any way he'd allow anything to threaten that.

So, it was no surprise that when she walked into his office at ten o'clock that morning, he'd nearly come undone when he'd seen the wet tear tracks on her face. One thing he could never and would never handle well were her tears.

Pushing himself up behind his desk quickly, he asked, "Sweetheart?"

Coming quickly around the desk, rubbing her baby bump, JJ ordered, her agitation bleeding into each word, "You have to make her move, Dave! She's always moved by now!"

"Okay, honey, calm down," Dave murmured, turning to open the small refrigerator behind his desk and pulling out a cold sprite. "You know the drill," he said, handing her the icy can and pulling her down into his lap. "We drink something cold and wake her up. You know our girl isn't a morning person."

"No, but she always moves by now," JJ denied, taking a sip of the frigid liquid as Dave gently nudged at her belly. "Something's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong," Dave soothed against her temple as he urged the can to her mouth with one hand. "She's just sleeping. Drink, babe."

Taking another gulp of the fluid, JJ watched as Dave bent his head to speak to the baby. Gently pushing on her bulge, he murmured, "Come on, princess. Wake up for us, sweetheart."

As if in response to his voice, JJ felt Abigail offer a healthy kick. "Oh!" JJ started, eyes widening. "There she is!" she cried happily.

Smiling as he rested his forehead against her stomach, Dave sent a silent thank you heavenward. "I felt her, honey," Dave murmured, pressing a brief kiss to where what he already thought of as his daughter waited. "She's just fine, sweetheart. Just a little late this morning."

"It scares me when she does this," JJ shuddered, caressing her belly. I get so used to feeling her and then…nothing."

"It's okay, babe," Dave said, pressing a kiss to her pink lips. "You're her mama. It's natural that you're gonna worry. Hell, sweetheart, I'm her - I love her, too and I'm not a hell of a lot better," he comforted, pulling her close, biting his lip at the words he'd almost allowed to slip. He didn't want to pressure the woman in his arms for more than she was ready to give him. She'd already given him the family he'd never realized how much he wanted.

"I get so panicked lately," JJ worried.

"And I imagine we'll both get worse as it gets closer to that magic day. But the important thing right now is that our little princess is just fine. You aren't in any pain, are you?"

"No," JJ said, shaking her head. "Just nervous."

Slipping a hand underneath her hair to massage the tense muscles in her neck, Dave nodded. "Why don't you take the girls and get out of here for a couple of hours. Take a long lunch. You said you wanted to go by and pick out some bedding for the crib this week. Kill two birds with one stone. Just don't let Garcia talk you into anything neon colored. I don't care how good she says it is for Abigail's visual cortex, I said no."

Laughing, JJ nodded. "Agreed." Pressing a kiss to his lips, JJ murmured, "She always listens to you. I poked on my stomach for two hours and you got her to move in thirty seconds."

Grinning up at her, Dave shrugged. "What can I say, honey? She loves me better!"

"Ass!" JJ said, slapping his shoulder. "Just for that, I may just let Garcia pick out the outfit we bring her home in!"

"The hell you will," Dave growled. "Our baby is not going home in some orange and purple concoction! No matter how unique you all say it is!"

Laughing, JJ pressed another kiss to his waiting lips. "I'll be back in a couple of hours then. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you, too, honey," he said, helping her to her feet and watching her waddle out of his office.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Settling into the booth of the small café in downtown Washington, an hour and a half later, JJ looked at the packages around her. "So much for only picking up bedding," JJ laughed. Looking at her two companions, JJ sighed, "Okay, I admit it! You two have officially whipped my eight month pregnant ass today."

"Hey, I had absolutely nothing to do with those last four stores," Emily said, shaking her head. "That was all Garcia!"

"I can't believe you chose the princess, theme, Gumdrop," Garcia said, shaking her head.

"David is always calling her Princess. I thought it was fitting," JJ said, smiling gently as she thought of the man sharing her life. "And, he specifically said no to all neon colors, Garcie. You know Dave, once that man makes up his mind, that's it. I find it's better to just let him have his way these days. I say no about something and he just goes and does it anyway behind my back."

Looking up as the waitress approached, JJ smiled as she gathered their orders. Leaning her head back against the booth as she rubbed her tummy, she heard Garcia ask worriedly, "Jayje, you're okay, aren't you? I really didn't mean to tire you out, Babycakes."

"Oh, please, Garcia," Emily said, blowing her hair out of her face, "you aren't really worried about JJ. You're worried about what Rossi will do to you if you bring her back to work looking less than a hundred ten percent. We both know he'll track us down and make us pay if this isn't one entirely happy mother-to-be when we get back."

"Oh, poo on you, Emily Prentiss. I'm not afraid of David Rossi in the least little bit. He and I share some of the same goals. Mainly, keeping our little mama here on the straight and narrow path of a healthy pregnancy."

Opening one eye to glare at her friend, JJ snorted, "Gee, Garcie, you'd think I was an alcoholic about to fall off the wagon."

"If the metaphor fits, Angel," Garcia shrugged, reaching to sweeten her just delivered tea. Pushing a glass of ice water toward JJ, she ordered, "Now hydrate, Little Mama. My niece needs plenty of water to finish percolating in there!"

"I just love being loved just for me," JJ said, looking at Emily. "I feel so special…not at all like a human incubator," JJ laughed, taking a sip of water. Looking at Em suddenly, JJ ordered, "Okay, Em, let me out. The water seems to be headed straight to my bladder."

Moving quickly, well aware that no one stood between JJ and her bathroom, she asked, "You want one of us to come with you?"

Shaking her head as she steadied herself against the table, JJ replied, "Not necessary. Hopefully the food will get here by the time I get back."

Suddenly stopping and dropping her jaw, Emily looked across the room.

"Em, what is it?" Pen asked, looking up at the other woman.

"We've got to get JJ out of here," Em whispered urgently, still staring at something.

"Okay, my plucky little profiler, you look like you've seen a ghost," Garcia stated, furrowing a brow as she looked at Emily's tight face.

"No, no ghost. Just someone whose going to wish I made him a ghost if he takes one step near JJ!"

"All right, officially alarmed over here," Garcia sputtered, staring at Emily. "What's going on?"

"Will LaMontagne is sitting on the other side of this restaurant. And he's not alone! There's a brunette almost in his lap and they look like they no each other a bit too well," Em bit out.

Nearly knocking over her tea as she stood to get a better look, Em quickly pushed her back down. "No, Garcia! We don't want him to notice us. We just need to get JJ out of this damn restaurant as quickly as humanly possible. Where is she?" Em said frantically.

"You're right. She doesn't need to deal with that bastard. Especially not today. She's had such a good time," Pen moaned.

"Not ever! Not after what he put her through. She and the baby are a damn sight better off with Rossi in their lives than she could have ever been with him," Em snapped.

"Sweet Lord, if Rossi finds out about Will being anywhere near JJ's airspace, you won't have to worry about killing Will. That lousy SOB will be swimming with the fishes before he can say crawfish soufflé!" Pen gasped.

"That works for me too," Emily spat.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Okay," Emily said, glancing at the bathroom JJ had just exited, "Here she comes, Pen. Grab some of these bags and let's get out of here!"

Grabbing JJ's purse in one hand, Garcia asked frantically, "What the heck are we gonna tell her?"

"We'll tell her the kitchen just ran out of food and the health department just closed them down," Em whispered back. Grabbing the waitress by the arm, Em ordered, "Please, just pack that up. We've got an unexpected emergency at home and need to leave immediately." Watching the waitress scurry away, Emily turned to smile at JJ, saying out of the corner of her mouth, "Oh, hell, Pen. She's pregnant, not stricken stupid. We need to just tell her the truth."

"NO!" Garcia said, grasping Em's arm in an iron grip. "Listen up, Emily the Great, you were right the first time. If you don't want to lie, just back me up and smile. We'll get our pregnant princess and the wee one out of here before that creature from the swamp ever realizes she's here."

Opening her mouth to respond, she was cut off by Garcia's bright voice saying, "There you are, Sunshine!"

"Why are you holding my purse, Pen?" JJ asked. "And why are you both standing up, looking like you're ready to do a dine and dash?"

"Nothing to worry about, Sweets. As we discussed earlier, it's probably not a good idea for me to get on David Rossi's bad side, so, we're gonna take this delectable feast to go so you can stretch out on the couch in his office and eat. That way, he can see what a good job we did taking care of you and the bambina."

"Since when are either of you scared of David Rossi? He's all bark and no bite," JJ laughed.

"I would bet under the right circumstances," Emily began only to be cut of by Pen's elbow introducing itself to her ribs.

JJ watched as Em handed the passing waitress a wad of bills and accepted their order.

"Look, Baby Girl, we're not taking any chances today with you or your progeny," Garcia said convincingly. "I just heard you say in that last store that you needed to get your feet up before your ankles swelled."

"Yeah, and I heard you tell the salesgirl that you wished you could trade bodies with someone else for just a few minutes," Em added.

"I feel better now, guys! And I'm starving. Pregnant here, remember?" JJ asked, pointing at her belly. "Our food is right there in that bag!"

As Garcia grabbed one arm and Em grabbed the other, JJ looked between them as Garcia said, "Oh, come on, Buttercup. We'll find the car, turn up the air, and be back at the BAU with that man of yours lickety split!"

Pulling her arms away from her two friends, JJ glared at both of them. "Okay, what are you both trying to pull here? Emily's got that tic in her cheek and Garcia, you're going to leave claw marks in your handbag!"

Em and Garcia exchanged a guilty look, but Garcia insisted, "JJ, just humor us here, okay? A few more steps and we'll be in the car and on our way."

Sighing, JJ looked between the two women again. "Okay, my feet are starting to hurt and I can tell neither one of you is going to give up. Let's go."

JJ watched Penelope blow a sigh of relief out her mouth as they reached the sidewalk in front of the café.

"Why don't you guys wait here? I'll go get the SUV," Emily offered.

Watching Emily walk away quickly, JJ turned to Garcia. "Start talking, Pen! I want to know everything and I want details!"

"No details to report, Angelfish," Garcia said calmly. "It's exactly as we said. You need to rest."

Opening her mouth to report, JJ heard the door open behind her and watched Pen's face pale and tighten simultaneously. Hearing Garcia's muffled curse, JJ turned to look over her shoulder - straight into the eyes of her ex…and the seriously pregnant woman with him.

"And when I didn't think things could get any worse…" Garcia muttered, seeing Em pull up to the curb and get out.

"Okay everybody, are we ready to pop on out of here," she called, not noticing the two new additions to the group.

"Pop might be the right word," Garcia retorted, her eyes not leaving the woman at Will's side with her hand firmly encased in his. Eyes going back and forth between JJ and the other woman, Pen shook her head. They were equal in size.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jennifer Jareau had not become an expert at dealing with the press overnight. But, over the years, she'd honed her skill into a fine art. And, every once in a while, she thanked God for her ability to maintain her poise under extreme pressure. Now was definitely one of those times.

As she plastered her press smile on her face, unless you knew her very well, you'd never notice that it didn't reach her eyes. And Will Lamontagne had never paid that much attention to her smile. "Well, Will, this is certainly a surprise. I didn't know you were still in the DC area. I thought you'd moved lock, stock and barrel back to the Big Easy," JJ said easily, straightening her spine.

"Uhmm, things have changed a bit since we last saw each other, JJ," Will drawled sheepishly.

"I'd say that's the understatement of the year," Emily muttered.

Stepping forward the heavily pregnant brunette, offered her hand and a confused smile. "Hi, I'm Kimberly, Will's wife." Smiling down at JJ's expectant belly, she said, "I see you're expecting, too. Aren't these summers just the worst on us girls! I'm at 33 weeks," she said, touching her own stomach proudly. "It's a boy! We're just over the moon" she gushed excitedly. "How bout you! How far along are you?"

"Almost thirty five weeks," JJ answered absently, narrowing her eyes on Will dangerously though her mouth still smiled.

Seeing the look flashing in her blue eyes, Will backed up a step as he said, "Uhhh, JJ, I'm so-"

"Gee, Detective Dickwad," Pen hissed, "Whatever could she be thinking? You really believe in keeping all your options open, don't you?"

Looking up at Will uncertainly, Kimberly asked, "Willie, what is she talkin' about?"

JJ pressed her lips together as she answered tersely, "Nothing. She's not talking about anything." Nodding at Will, JJ suppressed the urge to scream in anger as she said tightly, "I hope you enjoy your time in the District, Will." Turning to Emily, JJ whispered, "Let's go. Our salads will have wilted by the time we get back to the office."

Seeing her friend's pale face, Penelope asked, "Jayje, are you okay?"

"JJ," Will called, "you don't need to leave like this."

Never turning, JJ replied, "Goodbye Will. Enjoy your life with your son."

Grabbing JJ's arm as the reached the door to the SUV, Garcia ordered, "Gumdrop, start talking! You had a gold ribbon chance at destroying that bastard's world and you passed on it! What gives?"

"Kinda have other things I need to concentrate on right now, Pen," JJ said, laboriously climbing into the back seat.

"And what would that be?" Emily asked, coming up behind Penelope.

Resting her head against the seat, JJ drew in a quick breath as a pain seized her stomach. "I'm pretty sure I'm in labor."

"Labor!" Garcia yelled. "Oh, no, no, no, no! Rossi will kill us! You just cross those long legs of yours! Emily, get in the car! JJ, you just keep my little angel tucked up in there for a few more weeks, do you hear me?"

Feeling her stomach tighten, JJ grimaced. "This wasn't exactly my plan either, Garcie."

Seeing a dark pool spread on Emily's leather seats, Garcia's eyes widened. "What is that?" Garcia screeched, pointing at JJ's seat.

"THAT," JJ said on a sigh, "would be my water breaking." Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "This isn't happening! Soooo not happening!"

Emily recovered quickly as she glanced in the rearview mirror. "Garcia, get in the car! NOW!" Tossing her cell phone in the back seat to Penelope, she ordered, "Call Rossi! JJ, what hospital am I driving to?"

"George Washington," JJ whispered. "Dave took care of it last week."

Jerking the vehicle into traffic, Emily replied, "Garcia, when you get Rossi on the phone, tell him I'm about ten minutes away from GW and I want his ass waiting there when I pull up!"

***

Glancing down at his watch as he closed the file on his desk, Dave wondered what was keeping Jen from calling. Even if they didn't go to lunch together, she always checked in. Shrugging his shoulders, he put it down to the excitement of shopping. Smiling as he thought of the little blonde and the baby inside her, he wondered when he became so attached to them…how they'd become necessary to his sanity. Shaking his head, he knew it didn't matter. He was hooked. Since the moment he'd seen his little princess on that tiny computer screen, he'd been bound to her and her mama in ways that he had to admit were unexplainable.

Hearing his phone finally buzz, he grinned. Glancing at the screen and seeing Emily's name, caused his brow to furrow. And as he answered it, he was confused even further as he heard Garcia calling out her hello.

"Hey, Garcia? Did Jen find the bedding she wanted?"

"Uhmmm, yeah! And, here's the thing, Agent Rossi. I believe we may need it a bit earlier than we anticipated!" Garcia said frantically.

"What are you talking about, Garcia? Where's Jen?"

"Labor, Agent Rossi! Our Gumdrop's in labor!" Garcia yelped.

Standing abruptly, Dave growled, "Where are you, Garcia?"

"Em says we're nine minutes and counting from GW hospital. And she strongly suggests that you be waiting. She's quite emphatic about it, actually!"

Hearing JJ's voice in the background, Dave ordered while calmly grabbing his gun and badge from his desk, "Garcia, hand the phone to Jen."

Pressing the phone to her ear, a panting JJ exclaimed, "David? This isn't happening! This can't be happening! She's too early…months too early!"

Walking toward his office door quickly, Dave soothed in a deep even voice, "Honey, you need to slow down for me and breathe. You have to breathe for Abigail, babe."

"You have to come, Dave," JJ whispered, fighting tears. "I need you!"

Motioning frantically for Morgan as he took the stairs two at a time into the bullpen, Dave promised, "Sweetheart, I'll beat you there. You just stay on the phone with me and we're gonna breathe together." Covering the mouthpiece, Dave hissed, "Grab your keys, Morgan! You're driving me to GW! Jen's in labor!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Okay, honey, Morgan is pulling out of the parking garage now," Rossi said evenly into the phone as he snapped his seatbelt. "And I've got him calling your doctor to meet us at the hospital. Everything is under control."

"Dave, are you insane?" JJ gasped. "None of this is under any kind of control! This is wrong! It's too soon for Abigail! What if-," JJ began rambling in a panicked tone.

"Hey, listen to me, babe. Everything is going to be _fine! Now, tell me how much pain you're in," Dave commanded, using his determined voice._

"_Not that much," JJ confessed. "At least not right now. There's just so much pressure. And I think we're gonna owe Emily for a car detail. My water sort of broke all over her backseat."_

_Holding onto the car door and giving Morgan an incredulous look as he executed a sharp weave through traffic, he covered the mouthpiece as he growled, "Get me there ALIVE, Morgan!"_

"_Please, Chief, just sit back and enjoy the ride," Morgan grinned, never taking his eyes from the road._

"_Listen, honey," Dave said, returning to JJ, "I'll buy her a new car if I need to. Right now, the only thing I'm concerned about is my girls."_

"_It wasn't supposed to happen this way! We were supposed to have more time! Why is this happening?" JJ said, her voice rising._

"_Jen, it doesn't matter WHY it's happening, baby. It IS happening. All that matters right now is getting you and Abigail to the hospital safely and checking on you both," Dave soothed._

_Clenching her fist, JJ drew a gulp of air into her burning lungs. "She has to be okay, Dave," JJ said tightly. "She just has to be. We've gotten so far…it can't fall apart now," JJ continued, her voice breaking._

"_Honey, we saw her on the ultrasound just last week. Remember? She was rolling around, playing peek-a-boo with us and the doctor said that she looked perfect…no problems at all, babe. Evidently, she just wanted to come out and see her new room earlier than what we had planned."_

"_Oh, God, David! The nursery!" JJ wailed. "It's not even close to being done!"_

"_Oh, please, Ladybug! I can have that room put together in two shakes of my Chocolate Adonis's tail," Rossi heard Garcia laugh. _

_Grinning, Dave replied to JJ, "See, you can mark another worry off your list. Just tell her if I walk in to one piece of hot pink furniture in my girl's room I'm going to hold her favorite computer hostage." Glancing up through the windshield, Dave saw GW Hospital looming ahead of them. "Sweetheart, we're pulling into the hospital right now."_

"_They're there," JJ said to Emily._

"_So are we," Emily said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Give me another minute JJ and you will be, too."_

"_Did you hear that?" JJ asked Rossi through the phone._

"_I did," Dave said with a calm he didn't particularly feel as he unsnapped his seatbelt and jerked the car door open, scanning the parking lot for signs of Emily's vehicle. "I'm gonna be the one opening that car door for you, too, in just a few seconds," he said, spotting Emily's SUV speeding into the parking lot._

_A man of his word, Dave had JJ's car door popped open before Emily had shifted the vehicle into park._

_He felt JJ wrap her arms tightly around his neck as he gently pulled her toward him and heard her mumble into his neck, "Dave, I'm not ready for this!"_

_Pulling her against him easily, Dave reminded her, "Hey, we're doing this together, remember? It's you, me and our girl. Team Rossi always wins."_

_Moaning as another contraction seized her belly, Dave tightened his arms around her sagging body and snapped over his shoulder, "Well, where the hell is Morgan with that wheelchair?"_

"_There he is!" Garcia pointed, as Morgan sped through the sliding glass doors, pushing a wheelchair toward them._

"_Your chariot awaits, Little Sister," Morgan said, stopping in front of JJ._

_Easing her body into the chair, Dave kept her hand firmly encased in his as he ordered, "Let's go! Your doctor is waiting for us on the Maternity floor, honey."_

_Looking up, JJ asked in a shaky voice, "You're still staying, right?"_

"_Babe, you inflicted all those horrible Lamaze classes on me…harmed my mind with irreparably horrible visions that I will never forget as long as I live. I didn't do all that just for fun. There's no way I'm leaving you or her," Dave vowed, stepping onto the elevator._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nine hours later, David Rossi stood outside the security glass window with tears in his eyes staring at the tiny miracle JJ had given him. Watching as two nurses gave his tiny little girl her first bath, he frowned. Damn, nurses weren't particularly gentle, were they? And his little angel wasn't shy about letting them know how displeasured she was with the accommodations. He'd recognize those irate cries anywhere. They were the same ones he'd heard mingled with her mama's, just a few short minutes ago. But, God, it had been worth it. To both of them.

Smiling widely as he watched one of the nurses wrap his child in a warm pink blanket, Dave marveled at the changes one tiny human being could bring into a man's life. To think, in the beginning, he'd only expected to be a person that put the baby furniture together. From that to finding his life irrevocably joined together in a way neither he or Jen could explain….it was a hell of a leap. One that he'd spend the rest of his life thanking God for. This all-encompassing love was new to him. Realizing that he'd do anything for the rest of his life just to keep Abigail and Jennifer safe, Dave simply stared at the new little person responsible for all these changes.

Hearing Emily and Morgan slide up beside him, he glanced in their direction and noted their matching grins.

"Damn, Baby Girl has got a set of lungs on her to rival even yours, Rossi," Morgan laughed.

"And, that's through bullet proof glass. Imagine what she'll be like cooped up in her crib," Emily replied.

Frowning, Dave shook her head. "She's not sleeping in her own room for a while. It's too far away from us. She'll be right beside our bed in her cradle where we can get to her," Dave said absently, staring back at his daughter.

"It's still weird thinking about you and JJ as a "we" ," Morgan laughed.

"It was always going to be "we" with Jen…we just didn't realize it in the beginning," Dave stated quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the window.

Clearing her throat, Emily grimaced. "Rossi, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she began seriously.

Turning sharply, Dave focused Em with a narrow look. "What's going on, Emily?"

"Will LaMontagne is back, Rossi," Emily told him bluntly. "Hell, I'm not sure if he ever left."

"Mother fucker!" Morgan said, slapping the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dave snarled.

"We ran into him at lunch, Rossi. Minutes before JJ went into labor," Emily explained.

Clenching his fist against his thigh, Dave fought for his famous control. "Did he hurt her, Emily? What did that prick say to her to send her into labor?"

Shaking her dark head, Emily replied, "Nothing, Rossi. I think it was the pregnant wife that he had with him that shook her up. JJ was only two weeks farther along than the woman he'd married, Dave."

"Son of a Bitch!" Dave growled.

Em opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Penelope walking down the hallway, heels echoing against the tiles. "Rossi," she called, "you better start moving heaven and earth around here because our little mama says she wants her little girl back and she's fully prepared to rip those IV's out if she doesn't see results in the next five minutes."

Looking at Morgan and Prentiss, Dave said tightly, "We'll deal with this problem later. Right now, I need to get my little girl to her mama. Then, I'm gonna make damn sure that neither one of them never has to deal with that useless little prick again!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Twenty minutes later, Dave watched as JJ cuddled Abigail to her chest. "She's really here, Dave," JJ murmured in wonder, staring down at the tiny blanket wrapped bundle.

Reaching out a gentle hand to run over the little girl's downy head, Dave nodded and with an emotion clogged voice, he whispered, "Yeah, she sure is."

"Doesn't it seem like we've waited forever for her?" JJ whispered, her eyes never wavering from the sleeping bundle in her arms.

Sliding into bed beside her, Dave stared at Abigail over her mother's shoulder. "Well, no more waiting, babe. She's here, safe and sound. She's everything we ever wanted and then some," Dave murmured, still entranced by the sleeping miracle.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" JJ asked, pulling her eyes away from her daughter briefly to look back into Dave's face.

"Of course she is, honey. She looks like you," Dave whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Eyes dropping back down to the baby in her arms, JJ mused, "I think she has my nose…and maybe, my mother's eyes. They tilt up at the corner, too."

"According to Morgan, she got my lungs," Dave laughed quietly, kissing JJ's exposed neck.

"Ah, so she's been letting her displeasure be known, too, huh?" JJ asked, quirking a brow.

"Now, what's that supposed to mean? I've been a perfect gentlemen all afternoon," Dave said with mock hurt.

Rolling her eyes, JJ shifted the baby closer. "You're forgetting that I was sitting there when we first got here and admissions had lost my paperwork. I thought you were gonna give that little old lady a stroke with your imitation of a fire breathing dragon!"

"You were in pain, Bella. Forgive me, I don't handle that very well," Dave retorted sarcastically.

"Or how bout when you threatened the anesthesiologist that if he didn't move faster with the epidural, you were going to show him your version of a prostate exam," JJ replied.

"Again, Bella. Pain. You were in pain," Dave said unapologetically.

"My point is, there are two people in this room that have been severely disgruntled today and I don't consider myself one of them," JJ informed him pertly.

Shrugging, Dave said, "So Abigail takes after her father in one little area."

Stilling, JJ stared back at Rossi as he mentally groaned at his word choice. Finally, JJ said quietly, "I'm going to assume, for the sake of your continued safety, that you were not talking about Will."

Surrounding the small hand resting against the blanket, Dave shook his head. "Will was a sperm donor, Jennifer. That's all. There will be a blizzard in hell before I ever refer to that man as a father in context with our little girl. Look, I know we haven't discussed anything official, but you know I want Abigail. I'm her daddy, Jen. I know it and you know it. Will has no place in her life."

"He was there today, David," JJ confessed quietly, tightening her hand around his. "At the restaurant."

Merely raising an eyebrow, Dave admitted, "Emily told me. And I don't want you to worry about it, babe. He's not getting near you or this baby ever again."

"He has no interest in being anywhere near us, Dave. He has a new family…a son on the way. He married her. Evidently, he got her pregnant a few weeks after me. Our due dates were two weeks apart, damn him!" JJ said bitterly.

Stilling, David clenched his jaw as he bit out, "Do you want him back in your lives, Jen?"

Turning sharply, causing Abigail to squirm, JJ hissed, "Have you lost your mind? Of course I don't want him back, David. But how can I help being angry. Not for walking away from me! But for thinking this little girl was expendable! He threw her away as casually as a piece of trash! How could he do that to one of his children? Tell me! How?"

Softening, David sighed. "I don't know, honey. And, honestly, it doesn't matter. She's better off without somebody like that, isn't she? She has a daddy that would do anything in the world for her. I love her, Jennifer. I love YOU. Don't waste your energy worrying about that piece of garbage, honey."

"I love you, too," JJ replied quietly. Staring down at the baby again, JJ finally asked, "You really want to be her father? It's not just something you want to do because you feel sorry for us."

"Haven't we been here before, Bella?" Dave asked, smoothing a hand down her long blonde pony tail. "Sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way, but you're evidently suffering from sleep deprivation if you can ask me that kind of question at this stage in the game. If I felt sorry for you, I'd write you a check and hire you a nanny and sleep soundly at night. I want this. I want you, damn it! And I love you enough to wait patiently while you figure out what you want, too."

"Yeah, cause you're known for your patience, David. I already know what we want," JJ said, slipping one hand up his chest to rest over his heart. "We want you. Abigail is one very lucky little girl to get to pick her daddy. There's no contest between you and Will, David. As far as I'm concerned, our lives are infinitely better without him in it. We love you."

"Thank God," Dave muttered, cradling the back of her head and pulling her face to his for a gentle kiss. Feeling the baby squirm between them, Dave glanced down. "Look out, honey. She's pulling that face again. The screams are building!"

"Too bad we can't predict her father's temper quite as well," JJ said with a roll of her eye. "We need an early warning system for those tantrums of yours," JJ teased.

"Watch it, woman!" Dave growled against her ear. "That temper might make a return appearance sooner than you think."

"Oh, please! I've already told the girls once today that you're all bark and no bite," JJ laughed.

"Let's see if you're saying that the day of your six week check-up, honey," Dave whispered against her ear. Staring down at his daughter, Dave watched her nuzzle against JJ's breast. "You want me to get a nurse, honey?"

"She's hungry," JJ said, smiling softly as she parted her hospital gown. "No, she latched on pretty quickly after she was born. Maybe she'll do it again," JJ whispered as she nudged the baby's mouth with her breast.

Watching as the baby began to suckle, Dave smiled gently, stroking Abigail's head. "That's right, princess. You eat. We need to get some weight on you. Five pounds is barely enough to whip Reid in a fight, let alone survive in this crazy family." Looking up into JJ's rapt face, Dave murmured, "How about I send in Garcia and Emily for a bit…you know that they're chomping at the bit to get their hands on our angel."

Nodding as she adjusted the baby against her breast, she felt Dave press a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't be far away, honey," Dave whispered.

"I know. And so does you daughter," JJ smiled, watching him leave.

Stepping into the hallway, Dave was met with three sets of anxious eyes.

"Everything okay in there?" Emily asked.

"Everything is wonderful," Dave nodded. "Emily, why don't you and Garcia go in and spend some time with Jen and the baby? Jen's feeding the baby so she'll be occupied for awhile."

"Am I to assume you've got a prior commitment, Rossi?" Emily asked with a raised brow.

Dave nodded. "And if, by some sick chance you have any uninvited visitors…"

"Don't worry. I'm a great advocate of shooting first and asking questions later," Emily smiled grimly.

"I say we just throw him out the sixth story window and see if the little wimp bounces," Garcia growled.

"Why don't we keep those homicidal tendencies under wraps for the next few minutes, huh, Garcia?" Emily said, grabbing her friend's arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Fine. But I get to hold her first," Garcia snorted.

"Hourly updates, please," Rossi called after them. Grinning as he watched the two women push through the door, Dave turned to Morgan. "Where are the others?"

"Reid has seen the world's largest teddy bear at a mall in McLean and swears his niece can't live without it. He's gone to get it. Hotch ran back to the office to sign off on the reports from our last case and put in the paperwork to put us on stand-down. He said he'd be back in a while."

Nodding, Rossi muttered, "Good. He can help Emily if it comes down to it."

"What exactly do you have planned for us, Chief?" Morgan asked with a grim smile.

"You and I are about to find the son of a bitch that caused my baby girl's premature birth and let him know that we highly recommend he vacate our city."

"How're we gonna do that without letting him know JJ had the baby?" Morgan asked.

"We can deliver our message without delving into the details. But rest assured, Will LaMontagne is about to receive a message very clearly. You don't fuck with my family's lives."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Looking at Morgan as he made a note on his pad and hung up the phone, Dave said, "Okay, let's go. And this time, could you try not to kill me on the way? I've got a woman and kid to think about now. I think Jen would frown on it if I survived serial killers only to be killed by your driving."

"Very friggin' funny, Chief. Where am I driving to?" Morgan asked, starting the engine.

Handing him the slip of paper, Dave muttered, "That's the address I got from my contact at DCPD."

"That fucker is still on the force?" Morgan asked incredulously.

Rossi shook his head. "Not any more. Evidently, he's now freelancing with a private security firm. But, he's definitely still in the District and has been. I told Hotch we should have investigated more," Dave growled. Shrugging, Dave continued, "One way or another, I'll find him and make him realize his error in judgment." Grabbing his phone from his jacket as it rang, Dave glanced at the display, quickly flipping open the phone. "What's wrong, Garcia?" he asked by way of greeting.

Laughing, Garcia responded, "Nothing, Agent Rossi. You can pull you're panties out of the twist they're in. I'm just following your direct orders and giving you your hourly update."

"How're Jen and the baby?" Dave asked anxiously.

"Perfectly fine. Our little angel dined at Chez Maman and promptly fell asleep as did her mama. No problems on this end, according to the nurse."

"JJ was okay when she went to sleep?" Dave worried.

"Oh, yeah, she took vicious joy in detailing the joys of giving birth to Emily and I. Apparently, it is myth that a woman forgets the pain of childbirth after the child arrives. Your wonderful woman recalled them all to us with stunning clarity."

"Okay, Garcia, TMI!" Dave groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Oh, puhlease! You were THERE! I don't think there can be such a thing as too much information for you!"

"Hanging up now, Garcia. Is Hotch back yet?" Dave asked.

"On his way. He's bringing Em and I dinner," Garcia replied.

"Good. Okay, call me in another hour if I'm not already back, okay?" Dave ordered.

"Will do, Agent Rossi. See ya soon," she said happily, disconnecting.

Looking at Morgan, Dave sighed. "You realize that woman is certifiably insane, right?"

Morgan nodded as he said, "And probably more dangerous than all of us put together when crossed. But, we wouldn't really want her any other way, would we?"

Shaking his head, Rossi mumbled, "Damn! We have got to have the most dysfunctional family on the face of the earth."

Nodding again, Morgan grinned as he made a hard right turn into a side street. "Hell, if I didn't consider you people as close as my blood family, I wouldn't do half the crazy shit that I do! But, hell, JJ's like a baby sister to me, and I tend to take shit personally."

"Then you understand how I feel about LaMontagne at this juncture. Morgan, that bastard put her into early labor. Do you realize how bad this could have been today? How lucky we are? I don't care what anybody says, he did this to her. To them. He could have killed my daughter. And Jen, God, Derek, nine hours! For nine hours, the woman I love was terrified out of her mind that something would be wrong with Abigail!"

Stopping the truck in front of a non-descript brick office building, Morgan sighed. "That's it," Morgan said, looking out his window. "You ready?"

"Damn right, I'm ready. I should have made sure this was done months ago. I could have saved Jen this pain today. Let's just go get this done. I want to get the hell back to my family."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ten minutes later, Dave casually walked inside Will LaMontagne's closet sized office on the second floor of the building. Seeing the man slouched behind his cheap imitation wood desk, Dave smiled grimly. "Well, well, well, look who's still in our fair town, Morgan."

Jerking his head up in surprise, Will's gaze flicked nervously between David Rossi and Derek Morgan. "Agent Rossi! Agent Morgan! This is certainly a surprise!" Will said, clearing his throat nervously as he stood.

"Sit down, William," Rossi directed, moving further inside the room as Derek shut the door behind them.

Looking around the room, Derek noticed the security camera in the corner and casually reached up and disconnected the cable.

Watching Morgan with wide eyes, Will sputtered, "What are you-,"

Placing a heavy hand on Will's shoulder, Dave shoved him back into his seat. "I thought I told you to take a seat, Will? I really can't imagine why you'd be surprised to see us. I would have thought you'd have been expecting a little visit from us."

"Yeah, expecting is a good word to use with you, ain't it, Will? Been getting your freak on quite a bit these days from what I hear," Morgan said easily over his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what she told you, but none of you know what you're talking about!" Will began uneasily.

"Don't we?" Dave asked, leaning against the wall. "But that's neither here nor there. It seems you upset our JJ a bit today and well, you see, I just don't like that. I don't consider it very gentlemanly and it's just something that we don't allow these days, do we, Morgan?"

"Nope," Morgan said, crossing his arms over his broad chest and shaking his bald head. "To be honest, it just flat out pisses me off."

"Look, it's not my fault that JJ happened to walk into that restaurant," Will said shortly. "Last time I checked, this was still a free country and I've still got the right to eat anywhere I want."

"WITH anyone you want, too, right?" Morgan snarled.

"I was with my WIFE!" Will retorted.

"Ahh, yes, your wife," Dave growled. "The one you knocked up mere weeks after Jennifer, correct?"

"That's none of your business, Rossi!" William said, beginning to rise.

Rage rising to the fore, Dave hissed, "Wrong again, LaMontagne!" Shoving the other man down violently again, Rossi leaned over his desk and said in a hard, steel edged voice, "There's some new rules you may not be aware of, William. Let me fill you in. I think you're going to find that you've tired of the D.C. area. You're tired of Virginia altogether. Along with Maryland, Pennsylvania, West Virginia and all other surrounding states. In fact, you miss New Orleans, don't you, Will? And you're gonna give in to that urge and move back there. Post haste."

"Who the hell do you think you are to march in here issuing orders? I'm not going anywhere!"

"Poor decision, Will," Rossi tsked. "Very poor," he said narrowing an eye at the younger man. "See, you're going to find things getting increasingly difficult for you if you don't leave. I'm gonna be real clear here. You have 72 hours to leave. If not, you'll find that your ability to earn a living, in any capacity, is going to be severely limited. I'm rich, Will. And I've got something that you don't. Power."

"You can't fire me!" Will railed.

"Are you hearing this shit?" Dave asked Morgan with a grin. "This little shit actually thinks he can take me," Dave laughed.

"How stupid are you, Will? Do you know who the fuck you're even dealing with? That man can buy and sell your ass for chump change," Morgan said, shaking his head.

Slamming his head down in front of Will and scattering papers, Rossi growled, "And I'm growing tired of this conversation." Grabbing Will's shirt collar, Dave slammed the other man's face into the desk. "You will be out of my city within 72 hours and you'll never even think the name Jennifer Jareau again. Am I being clear enough here, Will? Don't cross me, LaMontagne. People don't usually like what happens when they do."

"What about my wife, Rossi? What about Kimberly? I've got a kid coming in a few weeks. I can't just leave them!" Will argued.

"Oh, fuck this!" Morgan yelled, crossing the room. "Give me five minutes, Rossi!"

"He's mine," Dave said coldly, reaching forward to wrap a strong hand around Will's throat. Bending to his in Will's ear and he squeezed his neck, Dave hissed, "Do you honestly think I give a fuck about your family? I don't give a shit what excuse you give that deluded woman that actually wears your ring. Not my fucking problem! And as far as your kid is concerned, your record with children isn't exactly stellar, is it, you son of a bitch?"

Gasping for breath and clawing at David's hand, Will's lips began to turn blue.

"Rossi," Morgan said carefully, "the little prick has to be breathing to leave town, man!"

Pushing away from Will in disgust, Dave dusted off his jacket as he said calmly, "You get within a hundred miles of Jen and you won't be given a warning, you won't expect what comes your way, and you won't have an opportunity to escape. You won't be walking away period, William. You have seventy two hours," Rossi reminded him, moving toward the door, "and you're clock starts now."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Dave frowned as he walked back into JJ's hospital room half an hour later to find JJ rocking an irately crying Abigail in her arms. Seeing Jen's clearly frazzled eyes fixated on their baby, he saw her surrounded by Emily and Garcia.

"I swear, Jayje, nothing happened. She woke up screaming bloody murder," he heard Garcia say frantically.

Looking up and seeing David across the room, JJ panicked eyes met his. "David! She won't calm down!" JJ said, fighting tears. "There's something wrong! There's something wrong with her!"

Reaching her side in a split second, Dave pressed the nurse's call button as he said soothingly, "Babe, you need to calm down. If you get upset, she'll get more upset." Scooting on the bed beside JJ and the crying infant, Dave reached for her. "Let daddy have her for a minute, honey," Dave ordered gently.

Handing the screaming child over reluctantly, JJ kept her hand on Abigail's foot as David stared down at his daughter. "Hey there, munchkin," Dave said softly to the baby. As Abigail heard his voice, her cries ceased as she stared up at him, the entire room breathing a collective sigh of relief.

"She's quiet," JJ whispered, watching as the baby squinted up at them.

"That's daddy's little girl," Dave said quietly. "You really need to stop scaring your mama like that, angel. Daddy leaves you for a few minutes and you just have to make a scene, don't you?" Wrapping a comforting arm around JJ as he shifted their daughter back into her arms, he watched as a middle aged nurse bustled into the room pushing a portable isolette.

"Everybody okay in here?" the nurse asked brightly. Looking down at the baby, she grinned, "I think we no somebody in this room who doesn't have any lung problems even though she was a little early!"

Clearly relieved, JJ nodded. "She was just showing us her temper a few moments ago."

"We heard," the nurse laughed. "We're accustomed to displeased newborns around here. Preemies especially don't appreciate being thrust into the world so early."

"Any particular reason that our daughter would have been crying like that?" Dave asked.

"Babies cry, sir. At all hours of the day and night with no rhyme or reason. Preemies are especially guilty," she said, reaching for the baby. "It's past time for this little one to head to the nursery. I believe your doctor explained that this was just a precaution. Since she was a bit early, we want to monitor her a bit more closely, just to be on the safe side."

JJ nodded, pressing a kiss to Abigail's forehead. "Goodnight, Abigail. Mama loves you." Looking up at the nurse, she asked, "You'll come get me if there are any problems, right?"

"Of course, Ms. Jareau," the nurse nodded.

Briefly kissing Abigail's head, Rossi added, "I'll be here all night, too. If Jen's sleeping, wake me."

"Yes, sir," the nurse nodded, moving the baby into the bed. "We're just gonna make a quick trip down the hall and get her settled."

Rossi nodded slightly to Morgan. Taking Pen's arm, Morgan spoke, "Come on, baby girl, let's escort our niece to her home away from home."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Okay, babe," Dave murmured, watching the door close, "I think you need to close those eyes and take advantage of the few moments of peace you've got. Once we get Abigail back, I'm guessing these moments will be few and far between."

"I don't want to sleep yet. Are you sure she'll be okay in the nursery all alone…maybe I could-,"

"You aren't getting out of this bed, Jen," Dave said, shaking his head, knowing what the tiny blonde beside him was thinking. "Come on, honey, do you honestly think Penelope Garcia is gonna let anything happen to her niece."

"No," JJ sighed. "But still…"

"But still you just had a baby less than six hours ago," Dave said firmly, gently pushing her back against the pillows. "I watched how hard you worked, remember? You need to rest, Bella."

Smiling tiredly, JJ sighed as she said, "So, you were impressed by all my hard work, huh?"

"Amazed is more like it, I think. You realize if men had to do that humans would become extinct," Dave replied with a wink. Seeing her uneasy glance at the room door, Dave murmured, "She's fine, honey."

"I know you'll think I'm nuts but, I miss her already," JJ said unhappily.

"I definitely don't think that qualifies you as crazy. But she's fine. I do, however, understand not wanting to be separated from her. They'll bring her back to us soon enough though."

Watching her face, Dave saw the tension etched in the lines around her mouth. "Jen, tell me what's wrong, babe."

Reaching out for a paper on the rolling table beside her, Dave stilled her movement with a gentle hand. "Let me get it," he said, reaching for the single sheet of paper. "What is this?" he asked, glancing down at it.

Reaching to take it from his hand, JJ murmured, "It's what I need to talk to you about. The nurse brought it in while you were gone. It's Abigail's form for her birth certificate. You were gone for a while, you know."

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Dave sighed. "Scoot over, babe," he ordered, gently patting her leg. "I think we're both gonna need to get comfortable for this conversation," he said, settling beside her against the pillows and wrapping an arm around her. Settling his hand against the nape of her neck, he tenderly massaged her tense muscles. Finally drawing in a fortifying breath, Dave said quietly, "You're right, I was gone for a while earlier. I had some loose ends that I needed to tie up, but there's nothing for you to be worried about."

Glancing up into his face, JJ replied, "You're sure?"

"You'll not need to worry about running into LaMontagne again, honey," Dave assured her.

Resting her head against his chest, JJ closed her eyes, relieved that she'd never again need to deal with Abigail's sperm donor.

Looking at the form JJ held clutched in her hand, Dave asked softly, "What's going on with that form in your hand, sweetheart? You seem worried about something."

"There's a section on it that I'm unsure how to fill out," JJ whispered.

Taking the paper from her fingers, he quickly scanned it. "Tell me the question, baby, and we'll figure out how to answer it."

"It might not be that simple, Dave," JJ said quietly.

"Babe, it's a standard government form. I think we've both filled out enough of them to be able to muddle through this one."

"It's not the form that has me confused, Dave. It's how to answer one of the questions." Taking a deep breath, she said in a rushed breath, "I want you to be Abigail's father, David."

"Honey, I thought we'd already established that I plan on being Abigail's daddy," Dave replied, glancing down at her bent blonde head.

"We did…but I meant legally, Dave. I want your name listed next to mine. When she's a teenager and she looks at her birth certificate, I don't want her to see some man's name that she's never heard of…I don't ever want her to wonder why she wasn't good enough for HIM to stick around for. I want her to see your name there."

Tilting her chin up and waiting until her eyes met his, Dave asked quietly, "Sweetheart, do you realize what you're asking me to do? What you're doing? You'd be giving me as many rights as you have over her."

Nodding, JJ whispered, "I know. You're the father that I want for her, Dave. You have no idea how much I wish you'd been her father from the beginning."

"I'm her father now and that's all that matters," Dave said softly, pressing a kiss to JJ's forehead. "And I'd be honored to be the man listed on that piece of paper."

Kissing her cheeks gently as she tried to wipe away the tears that had began to fall again, JJ smiled tremulously at him. "I'm sorry. It's just these damn hormones."

"I think I'm used to the hormones by now, honey," Dave grinned as he watched her begin to fill out the form.

"It's funny almost how natural it seems to write her name as Abigail Rossi," JJ murmured as she wrote. Hearing no response from him, JJ looked up. "Dave?" she said as he took the pen out of her hand. Seeing the pensive look on his face, JJ whispered, "You're changing your mind."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Honey-," Dave replied, trying to speak.

"It was too soon. I'm so sorry," JJ continued, raising a hand in the air.

"Jen, sweetheart," Dave tried to interject.

"I shouldn't have assumed that you'd want…"

Finally covering her mouth with a gentle hand, David interrupted, "Woman, would you please shut up for a minute!" Feeling her nod against his hand, Dave moved to cup her face as he watched her bite her lip nervously. "Stop that," he murmured, smoothing his thumb over the lip she was worrying. "I just have one small objection."

"You ARE changing your mind," JJ whispered.

"Like hell I am! Will you just let me finish? My only objection is that I'd prefer it if BOTH of the Jareau girls were Rossis. "

"Okay, maybe I'm a little more sleep deprived than I thought. What exactly are you saying, Dave?" JJ asked softly.

"I'm saying that while I'm going to love having my daughter share my last name, I'd really prefer it if her mama did, too. Less confusing, don't you think?" Rossi winked.

"Dave, are you sure? We've only been together for a few months and-"

"Jen, do you love me?" Dave asked, staring at her.

"You know I do," JJ whispered, tearing up again.

"I know I love you, too. That isn't gonna change or go away any more than my love for Abigail will. I'll crawl out of this bed and kneel on the floor if you really want me to but that's kinda pointless since your ring is in the safe at Little Creek. But I'm asking now all the same. Will you marry me, Jen?"

Feeling her throat clog with tears, JJ bit her lip again as she stared into darkly earnest eyes. Finally, swallowing past the lump in her throat, JJ whispered hoarsely, "Oh, God, yes. Yes!"

Bending forward Dave pressed a kiss to her trembling lips as he said softly, "You won't be sorry, baby. Neither one of you will ever be sorry."

Staring up into his serious face, JJ nodded as she replied, "I know."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

As the nurse pushed her wheelchair down the hospital corridor toward the parking area, JJ couldn't help the reflexive smile that crossed her face as she looked up and saw the quasi family surrounding Dave's SUV. Shifting a sleeping Abigail in her arms, JJ looked up and rolled her eyes. "Didn't anybody have to work today?" she laughed.

"I've been asking that question myself," Dave murmured, stepping forward as the nurse stopped the wheelchair. Reaching down, he relieved JJ of the baby easily.

Snapping her gum with a loud pop, Garcia offered them a wide grin. "Oh, please, Buttercup, you didn't think we'd miss this! Our niece is going home. The second BAU baby ever is exiting the building! This is one of those momentous occasions!"

"And since she's been up rallying the troops since four am, don't even think about stopping her now," Morgan groused, yawning widely.

"Wouldn't dare," JJ said, biting back a laugh.

"You better not," Em warned. "I'm counting this as payback for that little eruption you had in my backseat."

"I'd say we got off lightly then. I was fully prepared to buy you a new one," Dave replied, rocking the baby gently in his arms.

"Told ya, Em. You shoulda held out," Morgan grinned. "Sounds like you settled to low." Seeing the look of consternation cross JJ's face, he added quickly, "But it should be reward enough just to see the littlest Rossi leave the hospital."

"Good save, Morgan. I've heard the postpartum mood swings can rival the ones that occur during pregnancy. I'd still be careful not to get on JJ's bad side," Reid replied, standing on tiptoe to peer over Morgan's shoulder at the baby.

"You ready, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"I am," she nodded, looking back at the nurse staring at the gathered group in amazement. "Thank you," she murmured, beginning to push out of the chair only to feel Dave's gently steadying hand surround her arm.

"Easy, babe. You just had a baby," Dave murmured worriedly, holding Abigail cradled in his other arm as if he'd done it all his life.

"I know, Dave. I was there," JJ quipped sarcastically. "Are you sure her carseat is in there correctly?" JJ asked, hesitating as she looked in the backseat.

Sliding the baby easily into the seat, Dave nodded. "It's fine, Jen."

"She looks so tiny in it," Garcia whispered, looking over there shoulders at Abby. "You sure you got the right size, Rossi."

"People, I have dealt with a baby before," Dave said quietly, not wanting to startle the drowsing infant. "She is riding in a state of the art, top of the line, name brand infant car carrier. My daughter only gets the best," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her downy head as he drew back.

"I'm riding in the back with her," JJ said bluntly.

"I figured as much, honey," Dave replied evenly. "But you aren't gonna be able to climb in there by yourself yet. Let's get you around the other side and tucked in, too," he said, placing an arm around her to urge her to the opposite side of the vehicle.

"Garcie, talk to her," JJ ordered over her shoulder. "I don't want her to think she's alone."

"Aw, honey, why'd you have to say that! Once Ms. Motormouth starts talking, we'll never make it out of here," Dave growled against her ear.

Elbowing him in the stomach, JJ whispered, "Be nice, Rossi! You know that woman is ecstatic over our baby! And we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

Seconds later, Dave had JJ lifted into the backseat beside Abigail. Watching her immediately reach out her hand to touch the baby, Dave grinned. "Did you think she was gonna get up and walk away, babe?"

"Shhh, David," JJ hushed him. "She's closing her little eyes again."

Still grinning like an idiot, Dave quietly closed the door. Turning, he met Hotch's eyes.

Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Hotch offered a rare smile. "Good luck, Dave. I only wish you'd video tape the next few days for me. I'd love to watch you attempt to do this."

"Very funny, Aaron."

"So not kidding. The first poopy diaper would probably ensure her college education if we marketed it," Hotch replied devilishly.

"The sad thing is that you aren't kidding, are you?" Dave laughed.

"Enjoy this, Dave," Hotch advised. "She won't stay that little very long."

"Don't worry," Dave said, flashing a look back into the backseat before walking to the other side of the vehicle with Aaron. "I intend to treasure every moment."

"Get your family home, Dave. We'll be out to see you guys sometime tomorrow," Hotch grinned.

Nodding, Dave quickly climbed into the driver's seat. Looking back at Jen's intent face as she stared at their daughter, he asked quickly, "You okay, Jen?"

Nodding, JJ didn't raise her eyes.

"Then let's go home," Dave smiled. "I want to get both my girls safely tucked in."

"Me, too," JJ whispered, still staring in wonder at Abigail. "I want to be in my own bed with you and our daughter.."

"Glad to hear it, honey," Dave said, starting the engine. "Now both of you just rest and I'll have us to the farm before you know it."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Biting her lip to try and stall the smile trying to pervade her face, JJ watched as David slowly paced back and forth across the length of their bedroom.

"You okay, babe?" Dave asked, stealing a glance in her direction.

"I'm fine, Dave. But you do realize that it isn't a crime to lay her in her bassinet, right?"

Glaring across the room at the white wicker bed, Dave shook his dark head. "Nuh uh."

"You're gonna have to put her down sometime," JJ replied, fighting a giggle.

Staring down at his drowsy daughter, Dave mumbled, "Who says?"

"Dave-" JJ sighed, watching the older man cradle the baby protectively against his chest.

"No way, Jen. The last time I tried to put her in that thing, she cried like I'd abandoned her on the side of the road! Not doing it again," he said determinedly.

"And I'm sure that this has nothing to do with the fact that somebody has held her pretty much constantly since she drew her first breath," JJ answered solemnly.

"Do you have a point?" Dave replied, watching her swing her legs over the side of the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back in that bed! You just gave birth, damn it!"

Sighing, JJ shook her head. "Didn't we just have a conversation about your language. You owe me ten dollars," JJ stated evenly.

"Screw that," Dave mumbled. "Doesn't count if mama provokes daddy, does it, angel?" Dave asked the baby quietly. Looking over at JJ's resolute face, he sighed. "I'll put an IOU in the jar. But you need to get back in bed," he demanded. "And I'll watch my words," he said staring down at his little girl. "Daddy's sorry, princess, but Mama is determined to drive daddy around the bend by disobeying doctor's orders. That's provocation," he explained, moving to push JJ gently back down to the bed.

"How can I help when you keep shoving me back into the bed?" JJ asked with a soft smile.

"You already did your part of the job. You got her here. All six pounds three ounces of her. And now you need to rest," Dave said patiently.

"Maybe I want to hold our daughter," JJ chided.

"Didn't mama just tell us that we were all spending too much time holding you?" Dave asked the baby in exasperation.

"It's a mother's perogative to change the rules at any time," JJ retorted, holding out her arms.

"Where? Where did you find that rule?" Dave laughed.

"It's in the mother's handbook! You didn't get a copy. Now give me our daughter, David and sit down," JJ snorted.

Sliding the baby into his arms before settling beside her on the bed, Dave growled, "Lucky for you, I'd rather hold you both anyway." Sliding his arms around them, he stared down at his two miracles. "Will you look at that," he murmured, watching the baby's eyes slip closed. "I think she's actually gonna go to sleep now."

"She just needed her mother's touch," JJ whispered, satisfied.

Dropping a warm kiss against JJ's neck, Dave nodded. "She's gonna have us wrapped around her finger in no time at this rate."

"I'm fairly confident that she's already accomplished that feat with one of the parents in this bed," JJ laughed, looking at him.

Shrugging, Dave looked at his future wife. "I'll give her whatever she wants."

"And she already knows it," JJ giggled.

"Like mama, like daughter," Dave murmured, watching as the baby's face screwed up in a grimace. "There she goes, babe."

Easily shifting her daughter to her shoulder, JJ patted her back soothingly as Dave reached to the bedside table for the pacifier and popped it into Abigail's mouth.

"Teamwork," he murmured. "I never thought I'd learn the concept."

"Your quite adept at it now, though. It only took a baby to teach you the trick," JJ grinned. Patting Abby's back as the little girl settled against her, JJ whispered, "Maybe she'll go back in her bassinet now."

Shaking his head, Dave reached for the baby. "Honey, just let me have her. You need to close your eyes and get some rest. We both know she's gonna want to be fed in a couple of hours and that's something only you can do."

Reluctantly releasing the baby, she watched Dave slide the baby to his broad chest, settling both his girls against him. Moments later, both his angels breathing had turned deep and regular and he smiled, feeling contentment wash over him. If somebody had told him a year ago that this would be his new definition of happiness, he'd have laughed himself silly. But looking down at them sprawled against him now, he knew…the joke would have been on him.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Hello Readers! Does anybody out there watch "The Closer"? I was thinking of a CM/The Closer crossover. Tonnie and I discussed it and we have a few vague ideas and wanted to know what you all thought. It wouldn't begin until "In the Shadows" and "Drifting Away" are completed. But if there is no interest, we'd rather not bother. Let us know what you're thinking. Please feel free to PM or review. We love 'em. Thanks. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 34

Looking up from her seat on the sunlit deck two months later, JJ smiled as she watched her new husband walk through the double glass sliding doors, pulling at his tie. Shifting Abigail in her arms as he walked toward them, she grinned as she asked, "Hey, honey. Did you get those files finished up for Hotch?"

Nodding as he leant over her chair to press a gentle kiss to her lips and then shifted to press the same tender kiss to the baby's head, he dropped the mail on the patio table in front of her before stripping off his suit coat. "I did," he confirmed happily, "and now that everything's signed, sealed and delivered, I've turned my phone on silent."

"Is that your way of telling our co-workers that you're off duty?" JJ laughed.

"Nope, it's my way of telling the entire world to go to hell. It's time for me to spend time with my girls," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "Consider it a down payment on any inappropriate words that slip out of my mouth," he said, slapping it into her outstretched palm.

Sighing, JJ gave her husband a reproving look. "You know," she said, glancing down at the money in her hand, "this defeats the purpose. Paying me is supposed to detract you from using those bad words of yours. You aren't supposed to be opening a credit account! She hears you and she's impressionable. Everything we say and do now is going to impact her for the rest of her life."

"That's it…I'm hiding your Doctor Spock books," Dave grumbled, feeling his heart melt as Abigail smiled at him. "But, I get the point, Jen. You've been drilling it into my head for weeks now."

"We have an agreement," JJ reminded him.

Reaching for his daughter, Dave nodded. "I know, Bella. And I have been better." Raising the sleepy infant to his shoulder, he nodded at the stack of mail in front of her. "I picked up the mail on my way in. There's a few things in there we need to take care of, I think."

Reaching for the envelopes, she sorted through it quickly. Looking up, she held up a legal envelope in her hand. "What is the state of Virginia sending me, Dave?"

"Probably jury duty," Dave laughed, nuzzling Abigail's neck with his nose. "But open it and find out," he said absently, watching his little girl.

Quickly splitting the envelope and pulling out the document inside, JJ scanned it quickly, letting out a soft sigh.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Abby's birth certificate," JJ said quietly, staring at the paper as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey!" Dave murmured, reaching forward to swipe the tear gently with his thumb. "What about that piece of paper is causing you to cry, honey?"

Shaking her head mutely as she stared at the paper in front of her, JJ tried to swallow the lump of emotion gathered in her throat. "It's a good cry, Dave," she finally managed.

"I hate seeing you cry, good or bad," Dave murmured. "We're past those days, okay?"

Nodding silently, JJ took a moment before she replied. "That's what got me teary, Dave. Just a few months ago, I was holding a legal document of a man that had decided that she wasn't worth his time and energy…that didn't deserve the miracle she is. Now, there's this new paper, with your name on it. And you're her daddy. The change a few months can make, huh? You're married again and have a brand new daughter."

Leaning forward, Dave kissed her lingeringly. "You and her are the best things that ever happened to me, Jennifer. I wouldn't change a single thing. You're right, I'm her daddy. But it didn't take some piece of paper for me to know it…to feel it. We're a family, sweetheart. And we were that family long before that slip of paper arrived."

Kissing him again, JJ nodded before pulling back and taking a shaky breath. "You're absolutely right. I guess I better finish this," she said, glancing at the pile of mail and pulling an envelope from their bank into her hand. Opening it, she scanned the statement as her eyes narrowed. "Dave?" she asked, hesitantly.

Drawing his eyes away from the cooing baby on his chest, Dave replied, "Yeah, hon?"

"Why is there a copy of a check here to Kimberly LaMontagne?" JJ asked uneasily.

Oh, hell. That was one expenditure Dave had hoped that JJ would never discover and he cursed himself for his stupidity of not just doing a wire transfer. He'd hoped she'd never have to know that their daughter wasn't the only child her erstwhile ex had abandoned.

"Jen, honey, it's not important," Dave hedged.

"He did it to her, too, didn't he?" JJ asked flatly, glaring at the paper in her hands.

"Yeah, he did, honey," Dave confirmed softly. "And I couldn't in good conscious leave that kid in a position where he'd suffer. Not when I knew that Abigail would be healthy and happy with us. It just didn't seem fair to the boy, Jen. It's not that baby's fault any more than it was Abigail's."

Lifting watery eyes to meet his, JJ stated quietly, "You're a really good man."

"Do me a favor, babe, and don't spread that around. I've got a reputation as an arrogant asshole to protect. That information is for you and our daughter alone."

Smiling softly, JJ looked at the father of her daughter, holding her protectively against his chest. "I love you, David Rossi."

"Good thing," Dave quipped, grinning back at her. "You're stuck with me now."

~FIN~


End file.
